Oculto en las sombras
by sparcklecullen
Summary: Esta es la historia completa de Alice...su vida pasada...lo que sufrio, como conocio a Jasper y como encontraron a los Cullen...Espero les guste mi humilde aporte!...La he escrico con la yuda de una gran escritora y amiga mia! Livia Scofield Miller :
1. Chapter 1

**Alice. (cursiva=pensaminentos, normal=relato y negrita=charlas a la lejanía)**

Ya era un hermoso 1 de marzo de 1902, me levanté de la cama como cualquier otro día de mi vida de adolescente pero en realidad me levanté pensando que este día iba a ser en verdad genial! ¿Por que? Bueno, simplemente porque es mi cumpleaños, lo que indica que todos deben hacer lo que yo pida sin chistar (como normalmente harían) porque hoy soy la reina de mi casa!

Esto no mata de la emoción a mi hermana pequeña, Ann, porque está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. De todas maneras lo va a superar dentro de poco. Llamémoslo intuición si se quiere, aunque tengo la sensación de que podría ser algo mas. No lo se todavía.

Bajé emocionada las escaleras hasta la cocina y, como lo presentía, ahí estaban mamá y papá, al lado de un enorme y delicioso pastel color rosa con pequeñísimas florecitas que formaban las palabras "felices 15 preciosa"

Lo adoraba con locura! Eran los mejores padres que podría haber pedido…Lástima que solo les importaran bastante las apariencias en esta sociedad que tiene muy poco o nada de benévola en cuanto al aspecto de todo y de todos. Pero es un precio mínimo a soportar a cambio de tan hermosa vida en mi pequeña pero aireada y elegante casa en Biloxi, Mississippi

Bueno mi día está comenzando genial, solo una cosa esta empezando a opacarlo. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien hoy. Toda la semana me ha estado doliendo la parte baja del abdomen y de repente tuve muchas ganas de cortarle el cuello a mi hermana cuando descubrí que había usado una de mis faldas y me la devolvió toda arrugada

- Ann, ¿estás loca? - le grité. - ¿ Que has hecho con mi falda de punto cruz? ¡Está toda arrugada!

- Lo siento Al, la cogí ayer por la tarde y como no estabas para preguntarte, la cogí prestada para mi paseo de los martes. Gracias, por cierto.

- ¿GRACIAS? ¿GRACIAS? ¿Pero es que se te ha ido la cabeza? - le seguí gritando, pero es que no lo podía evitar. - Mira en que condiciones me la devuelves! - me acerque a ella con las manos temblorosas de pura impotencia y casi la estampo contra la pared de una cachetada, pero reaccioné a tiempo y me alejé de ella lentamente…_que raro, yo no soy asi…_

Esos recuerdos me ponían muy nerviosa. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero me aterraba contárselo a mis padres. Eran bastante duros cuando se lo proponían y aun recordaba lo que pasó con mi prima Mary.

A la pobre la descubrieron besándose con un muchacho vecino, muy guapo por cierto, en el porche de nuestra casa la vez que vino a pasarse unas vacaciones con nosotros. Se pasó una semana entera encerrada en el cuarto, sin salir para nada y comiendo solo una vez al dia. Hubiera sido menos tiempo si nadie la hubiera visto, pero esa arpía de la señora Meison no tardó mucho en esparcir la noticia de la "rapidita" de mi prima por todo el vecindario.

Sea como sea, de mi boca no se iban a enterar de nada. Por mí seguiría aguantando este dolor. No quería que pensaran que había hecho alguna cosa y me castigaran a mi también. Así que decidir aguantar el dolor y me senté a la mesa para comer mi pastel.

- Hola preciosa - saludo papá - FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS! - dijeron al unísono.

- Hola papa, gracias! Y a ti mama por este hermoso pastel! Esta vez realmente te luciste!

- Gracias querida. - dijo, dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisa. - Empieza a desayunar. En un momento bajará Ann para acompañarnos.

- Si... es solo que necesito ir al baño, con la emoción de bajar no me he aseado como dios manda. Disculpadme.

Al principio no me moví, pero al ver que mis ojitos y pucheritos surtían efecto salí disparada al baño.

Me dolía muchísimo el abdomen. Eran como puntadas de dolor y por más que apretara mi mano sobre la zona del dolor, no se iban.

Cuando entre en el baño y maje mis braguitas, solté un grito de espanto. Al momento, mama vino corriendo por las escaleras hasta la puerta del baño y tocó muy nerviosa unos golpecitos que débilmente escuchaba

- Alice, hija, ¿que pasa? - dijo a través de la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ssi… si.. mamá. Pa- pasa - tartamudeé. Al momento, mi madre estaba conmigo en el cuarto de baño. - Es que no se qué es esto! - exclamé, con cara de pánico, señalando el liquido pegajoso y de un intenso color rojo que había manchado mi ropa interior - Esto no me había pasado nunca. Tengo miedo, mama!

- Ay mi niña - dijo mamá con una cara de complacencia. - ¿_pero que le pasa por la cabeza a mi madre? no hace nada. Solo me mira y sonríe. Como si sangrar fuera algo bueno._

_- _Eso, Alice, significa que ya eres una mujer.

Y así comenzó una desagradable charla que duró muy poco, gracias a dios, y básicamente decía que estaba lista para tener hijos. Y por supuesto que mi malestar y esta desagradable prueba de mi feminidad aparecería cada mes hasta que fuera mayor, más o menos por esta fecha.

Genial. Mi cumpleaños se arruinó por completo. Había planeado una gran fiesta y ahora seguro no podría llevarla a cabo, pues me estaba desangrando y sufriendo unos dolores horribles que, lejos de menguar, cada vez eran más intensos.

Cuando ya estuve un poco más calmada, mamá me enseñó a limpiarme y como sobrellevarlo de ahora en adelante, tarea nada fácil. Y dijo que iba a tranquilizar a papá mientras yo terminaba con lo mío.

Estaba terminando de asearme cuando, de repente y salido de ningún lado, sentí que me quedaba ciega y sorda. No podía escuchar nada ni ver ni la más mínima gota de luz, a pesar de que estaba frente le las luces del espejo. En una milésima de segundo apareció una imagen ante mis ojos. Una imagen muy extraña, en un tono de color distinto al de la realidad. Como tranparente, en el que me veía a mi misma con el hermoso vestido que planeaba comprar más tarde, para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños a la noche, bailando y riendo con mis amigas y todos mis familiares vestidos también muy elegantemente para la ocasión. En ese momento acabó el sueño. - _Pero no ha podido ser un sueño. Ni siquiera estoy dormida. -_ Cuando al fin pude volver a la realidad comprobé que todavía estaba plantada frente al espejo de mi baño ,en mi casa.

Me lleve un susto de muerte cuando Ann abrió de golpe la puerta diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño. Salí de allí a toda prisa, tratando de olvidar lo que fuera que acababa de ver y me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente.

- Así que mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer. - dijo mi padre en cuanto entré en la cocina, orgulloso, aunque al momento, una triste sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando dijo - pero sí parece ayer que te enseñamos a caminar…

- Vamos Charles, sabes que eso fue hace bastante tiempo ya - dijo mamá, aunque en sus ojos pude ver la misma mirada melancólica que papá.

- Venga! - exclamé, intentando alegrar el momento. - La verdad es que no se cómo es esto realmente, pero sigo siendo yo! La misma Alice de siempre, que os querrá siempre. Pase lo que pase. - dije con una sonrisa en la cara. Al momento, mis padres correspondieron a mi sonrisa, lo que me tranquilizó bastante, la verdad.

- Bueno, termina tu desayuno que tenemos que ir por tu vestido - dijo mamá.

Me tense en ese momento y sentí como me ponía blanca como un papel recordando lo que acababa de pasarme en el baño.

- ¿Estás bien, Alice? - pregunto mamá, dándose cuenta de mi estado.

- Si, si. No es nada. No te preocupes. Estos dolores se pasaran dentro de poco - mentí._ Por lo menos, esto de los dolores cubriá el pánico que tengo por el "otro suceso" del baño. O tal vez a todas les ocurra. Mmm…no me animo a decir nada por el momento._

Salí de la cocina con calma, porque mi adolorido vientre no me permitía mayor rapidez en mis movimientos, y subí a mi habitación. Me vestí para ir a la cuidad, con unos pantalones un tanto ajustados, ya que esto calmaba un poco el dolor, unas botas tipo bucaneros negras de cuero brillante, una camisa blanca no muy ceñida al cuerpo pero muy elegante y un chaleco haciendo juego con los pantalones, del mismo color canela pero con los bordes adornados con tramos de terciopelo más oscuros.

Cuando terminé, bajé para encontrarme con mamá y papá. Él solo nos llevaría en el coche hasta la ciudad y vendría a recogernos más tarde, ya que el sábado no trabajaba en la oficina, por ser el jefe, también se tomaba la mayoría de los sábados para descansar en casa.

Al llegar al centro de la cuidad, nos despedimos de papá y nos bajamos del coche para emprender el camino a la tienda de doña Sergovia, quien había diseñado y hecho mi vestido a medida para esa noche. Unos metros antes de llegar a la tienda, nos topamos con los Johnson. Bueno, al menos dos de sus integrantes, el hijo menor Peter, quien es guapísimo con su gran porte y altura y sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules como el cielo, y su madre Loraine, quienes eran muy amigos de la familia.

- Vaya, Alice! Estás preciosa! Y eso que aun no llevas tu vestido puesto - dijo Peter mirándome de arriba abajo y logrando que me sonrojara, lo cual no me sucedía a menudo.

- Peter, no seas grosero! !- lo reprendió su madre - primero se saluda, luego se hace un cumplido, y el cumplido nunca es tan atrevido !- le dijo suavemente al oído mientras lo pellizcaba disimuladamente en el brazo.

- No se preocupe, señora johnson. - dije con una cordial sonrisa - Les hemos pillado por sorpresa. Seguro que Peter lo ha dicho sin querer- dije, intentando que no fuera muy dura con Peter, aunque él sí que me ponía nerviosa.

Sentía como si Peter me estuviera desnudando con la mirada cada vez que me miraba, y seguramente es lo que hacia, porque el menor de los Johnson era joven, aunque un poco mayor que yo. Tenía sus buenos 21 años y no perdía el tiempo con cuanta dama se le cruzaba por delante, claro que nadie sabía de estas cosas excepto unos pocos que nos enterábamos de todo y chismorreábamos al respecto.

Después de charlar animadamente un momento con madre e hijo, terminé recordándoles la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. No sé porque me interesaba tanto que Peter me viera con mi hermoso vestido nuevo. Nos despedimos todos muy educadamente y cuando Peter poso sus labios en mi mejilla, me susurro al oído.

- Adiós preciosa. Nos veremos en la fiesta. - A_y Dios mío. ¿Que me está pasando, que hasta me tiemblan las manos con solo oirle decir eso?_

_- A_diós - dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz, en cuanto me guiñó disimuladamente el ojo y se me quedo mirando de nuevo de esa tan incómoda manera.

Llegamos a la tienda y nos trajeron mi vestido. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Era color rosa pastel perla, con finísimos detalles de hilo dorado en todos sus bordes, de strapless y sin mangas bien ceñido al cuerpo con un par de guantes inmaculadamente blancos para usarlos a tono, largo hasta mis tobillos y con una pequeña pero llamativa cola en la parte de atrás, que arrastraba por el suelo solo unos centímetros detrás de mi. Me miré en el espejo, complacida, al igual que mi madre, aunque yo creía que a papá le iba a dar un ataque cuando me viera. Confié en que mamá se las apañaría para calmarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa y después de ver un entretenido episodio entre mis padres con promesas, prohibiciones y caras de reproche entre ellos, mi padre aceptó mi hermoso vestido, continuamos con los preparativos para mi cumpleaños, que no eran pocos…

A pesar de ser la cumpleañera estaba decidida a que todo, absolutamente todo se viera perfecto esta noche, ya había terminado de pulir todos los adornos de plata y había ayudado a mamá con la limpieza en general, el patio estaba ya barrido y regado, también había terminado de regar y podar prolijamente las rosas y fresias del jardín, todo se veía hermoso y verde, colgué muchas guirnaldas blancas y rosa perla (como mi vestido) por todas las cosas y caían de una manera despreocupada y sutil dejando que la suave brisa las acariciara, dándole al espacioso jardín un aspecto formal pero alegre y muy bien cuidado en todos los detalles, mi padre termino de colocar las bellas mesas que ordenamos traer para nuestros comensales y con Ann las vestimos elegantemente con colores a tono de mi vestido y la decoración en general, colocamos también todos los ya lavados y pulidos cubiertos con toda la bajilla de cerámica nueva que mamá compro especialmente para este gran evento… Todo marchaba a la perfección excepto por una sola cara que no estaba a tono con la felicidad casi tangible de este día…Ann.

Qué te pasa pequeña?- le dije medio triste, ella no era de estarse tan callada.

Es que me siento mal…

Por qué? Hoy es un día hermoso no te parece?

Si…pero nadie me ha preguntado sobre mi presentación que di hoy ayer en la escuela…

Es cierto Anny he sido muy desconsiderada, como fue todo? Se que lo preparaste durante una semana!

Bien gracias!- ya empezaba a cambiarle un poquito la cara- y la maestra me felicito! Y dijo que estaba más que complacida con mi trabajo-

Ya ves? Eso es genial pequeña! Ya sabía yo que te iba a ir de maravilla!- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ella era más pequeña que yo y en este, más que en cualquiera de mis otros cumpleaños, se había sentido desplazada-.

Ya sintiéndome mejor porque Anny estaba más contenta me retire a mi cuarto para comenzar con mis preparativos personales para la fiesta que tendría lugar dentro de unas pocas horas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, un millón de gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y los reviews que me dejaron, me puso muy contenta saber que les gusto un poquito aunque sea!**

**En segundo lugar quiero aclarar que por un despiste de novata no agregué es disclaimer a la versión terminada que subí del primer capi, asique pues lo hago ahora: Esta más que claro que los personajes principales pertenecen a la asombrosa escritora Estephenie Meyer, yo solo me puse a imaginar y termine escribiendo esta historia, o sea que solo la trama de la historia y algunos personajes secundarios son míos. **

**Aclarado estos dos puntos importantísimos, aquí está el segundo capi listo para ser leído! Espero lo disfrute y dejen un review con su opinión sobre mi humilde aporte.**

…**...**

**Capítulo dos: La tan esperada fiesta.**

Después de darme un merecido baño de esponja y burbujas, que duró casi una hora, me dirigí a mi espaciosa habitación para prepararme para la fiesta, para la que cada vez faltaba menos…

Mientras rebuscaba en mi tocador todos lo necesario para peinarme y maquillarme (porque había nacido con la incomparable habilidad para estas destrezas femeninas que muchas mujeres encuentran totalmente aterradoras) no podía quitarme de la cabeza la pequeña pero incómoda situación que viví con Peter esa misma mañana. Ni tampoco podía dejar pasar el hecho de que mamá no hubiera regañado al muchacho por haber sido un poco grosero conmigo. No es que no me hubiera gustado, pero de todas maneras tampoco se me quitaba de la cabeza que mi padre había estado compartiendo muchísimas tardes hablando con el Señor Johnson dentro de su despacho. Mucho más de lo normal para un par de viejos amigos en mi opinión. Ese sexto sentido tirando las señales de alarma de nuevo a mi ajetreada cabeza. Decidí no darle importancia por ahora, no es que afectara en absoluto las amistades de mi padre, así que ¿para qué preocuparme por nada? De igual manera tenía que apresurarme si quería estar lista a tiempo, contando con que mi madre y Anny pudieran ellas solas con todo, porque siempre me pedían ayuda, sobre todo Anny con su peinado y a mí no se me daba demasiado bien, pero superaba a mi madre de lejos así es que yo era la ayudanta de todo el mundo al parecer!

Comencé con mi peinado, como el vestido mostraba parte de mi espalda decidí hacerme un recogido prolijo pero con algunos mechones cayendo desde la parte trasera de mis orejas y mi nuca, con torzadas elegantemente sujetas y brillantes en mis pequeñas orejas, eso iba a darle el impacto correcto a mi hermoso vestido, porque si había algo en lo que tenía talento, la moda, la ropa y las posibles combinaciones me tenían loca, siempre había a mi alrededor alguna revista de alta costura parisina a la que ella le había echado el ojo.

Me maquillé con los nuevos tonos de rosa que había comprado con mamá hacia tres días de camino a casa cuando pasamos por el pueblo, polvo en la cara, labios rosa intenso, y mis uñas prolijamente pintadas del mismo color que mis finos labios, rematé con un poco de pintura para pestañas y un toque de colorete en los pómulos para realzar la forma de mi cara. Me miré complacida al espejo y sonreí un poco pagada de mi misma. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche iba a ser determinante para mi vida, y esa vocecita de nuevo apareció diciendo que también podría determinar mi vida para mal. Ello me deprimió un poco. - _Pero que pesimista Dios mío. Es la noche más perfecta de mi vida y no voy a permitirle a nadie, ni a mí misma, que la arruine._

Proseguí a ponerme mi vestido sacándolo cuidadosamente de su funda en la que estaba guardado en el armario, y lo contemplé por un momento y de vuelta esta asquerosa e incómoda sensación de estar en el vacío me invade, pero ahora es menos tormentosa que en el baño, o tal vez ya sé lo que esperar así que estuve más tranquila.

En esta oportunidad me vi a mi misma toda desarreglada y llorando en los pies de la escalera de mi casa con los brazos alrededor de mis piernas, y podía escuchar las risas y la música en el exterior mientras un hombre de traje negro se alejaba hacia la fiesta con total soltura y tranquilo andar.

Y volví en mí. - _¿Pero qué demonios es esto que me sucede? Por favor necesito que se detenga, esto no tiene ni ton ni son. ¿__Cómo hago que deje de suceder? Piensa Alice, piensa. Podría decírselo a alguien, claro seguro todos saldrán corriendo y te pondrán la camisa de fuerza. No sé qué hacer, pero no se cuanto más aguantaré ocultando esto. _

Como hice la última vez, respiré hondo un par de veces y seguí con lo mío sin darle mayor importancia, ya encontraría alguna manera de lidiar con eso después.

Volví a coger mi vestido, porque al parecer lo había dejado instintivamente sobre la cama mientras había tenido esa extraña visión, y me lo puse, lo abroche bien y retoqué mi maquillaje. Lo último que me puse fue mi perfume nuevo, que estrenaría esta noche. Olía a fresias, mi aroma preferido en el mundo.

Mientras me estaba poniendo el perfume, me di cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta de mi cuarto. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Anny. Estaba de lo más coqueta con su vestido, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era blanco con florcitas rojas muy delicadas por todas partes, impecables zapatos de charol negros brillantes y medias soquetes blancas para no desentonar. Me miraba con los ojos muy muy abiertos y yo no lograba adivinar el porqué de esa mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- como no contestaba volví a preguntar - ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?

- Sssi, si perdón. Es que casi no te reconozco así vestida, pareces una de mis muñecas! - dijo, sonriendo levemente.

- Jajajajajaja gracias Anny. Tu también estás muy hermosa - le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- Alice, ¿me podrías peinar por favor? Mama no ha tenido mucha suerte - pidió - y creo que si termina con su peinado para dentro de media hora más alcanzara a comer el postre en la fiesta - agregó entre susurros y risitas.

- Por supuesto, Anny. Es más, todavía no me he puesto los guantes porque te estaba esperando

Después de eso, la peiné prolijamente con una elegante coleta en el costado y le formé unos bucles muy ondeados y originales. Quedó encantada con su peinado y se marchó corriendo para enseñárselo a papá, que ya estaba en el porche de casa, esperando a que llegara algún invitado.

Me coloqué los guantes de satén blancos y mis hermosos zapatos nuevos, del mismo color que los guantes, y esperé en mi cuarto a que llegara más gente para hacer mi entrada a la fiesta un poco más dramática.

Cuando escuché que había más bullicio, fui hacia las escaleras y, cuando todos notaron mi presencia, comencé a bajarlas grácilmente, como si flotara, al compás de la tranquila música. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras se les ponían los ojos como platos, tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres y cuando llegue al patio todos hicieron una fila para saludarme y entregarme un obsequio.

El primero en saludarme fue uno de los amigos de mi padre, Richard Laconte, un hombre sin familia ni hijos, de unos 40 años, buen porte y estado físico para su edad, pero sus ojos me decían cosas totalmente diferentes a las felicitaciones que expresaba su boca. No pude evitar notar que me miraba los senos y faltaba poco para que se relamiera. - _Por Dios, que asco._ - Gracias a Dios, la tortura terminó pronto, porque todavía quedaba todo el mundo por saludar, así que tras una mirada cargada de odio por parte de mi padre, se alejó y comenzó a servirse un gran plato de comida mientras se dirigía a charlar con mi tía Renata.

Los segundos en felicitarme fueron los Johnson. Estaba toda la familia. Charles y Lorain y sus dos hijos; Joseph y Peter. Éste ultimo me miró de arriba abajo, se tocó la boca seductoramente y me guiñó un ojo mientras decía:

- Alice preciosa, feliz cumpleaños. Debo decirte que estás despampanante esta noche, y que me has dejado completamente sin aliento.

- Muchísimas gracias por haber venido. - dije notando que algo había cambiado en su mirada. Ya no era puro deseo. ¿Qué era? Era una mirada más… dulce, podría decir…

Y tras muchos halagos y agradecimientos siguió avanzando la fila.

Cuando hube terminado de recibir apropiadamente a todos mis invitados, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas, Sharon Morgan y Violet Spencer y comenzamos a bailar y a reírnos de tonteras de las que hablábamos. - _Ay por Dios esto es el sueñoooooo! Lo estoy viendo exactamente igual!_

- Joder!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Alice?

- Esto… Nada, nada. Es que he pisado mal y me he torcido un poco el tobillo. Eso todo, tranquilas.

- Que la princesa se ha lastimado su tobillo? - dijo una voz a mis espaldas. No voy a mentir. Era la voz que más ganas tenía de oír.

- Ah! No es nada Peter, de verdad estoy bien - dije medio ahogada mientras mis amigas se ponían coloradas de solo verlo cerca y se reían nerviosas.

- No, no, no. Eso puede ser peligroso. Deja que te coja y te lleve a una silla, para que puedas sentarte y descansar el pie.

Y con una increíble rapidez, me levantó en vuelo como si fuera una pluma y me dejó suavemente en una silla que había al costado lateral del patio, donde aparentemente nadie nos estaba prestando atención. Levantó cuidadosamente mi vestido y con sus tibias manos tomó mi pequeño pie. Mientras lo masajeaba no dejaba de mirarme y de nuevo noté ese deseo en sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- La verdad es que no me sorprende que te hayas lastimado, linda. Estos zapatos que llevas son imposibles de montar!

- Jajajajaja. No seas tan hombre, por favor!- Exclamé, y ambos nos pusimos a reír. - Que son tan cómodos como tus mocasines!

- No creo que eso sea verdad. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? En el tiempo que nos conocemos, nunca me había fijado en lo preciosa que te ves cuando sonríes.

Y ahí es donde morí. Bueno, no literalmente, pero de mi boca no salía nada! - _Respóndele algo Alice, por favor! Nada_…- Eh… si... bueno... muchas gracias… tus ojos lucen especialmente azules esta noche- dije, bajando la vista al suelo, poniéndome roja como un tomate.

De repente, él tomó mi cara en sus manos y me besó tiernamente, como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Literalmente porque nunca nadie me había besado en mi vida. Sentí esos suaves labios sobre los míos, presionando y moviéndolos sutilmente y despacio hasta que después de unos gloriosos segundos se alejó y me sonrió radiante. Yo me quede ahí, medio catatónica, sin poder moverme y sin que saliera ningún sonido de mi boca…

En ese momento, como salida de la nada, apareció mi madre a recordarme que tenía que ir al baño, por mi reciente situación de mujer. Menos mal que no vio nada, porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si nos encuentra a Peter y a mí besándonos.

Me disculpé y me alejé, mirando a Peter de reojo muy coqueta, mientras me iba hacia el salón para llegar al baño principal de mi casa. Entré al baño, me limpié como mamá me había enseñado y, después de lavarme las manos, salí al vestíbulo, donde me encontré con el amigo de papá, que estaba al pie de la escalera, mirándome perturbadoramente. Le mire, le dediqué un seco asentimiento con la cabeza y pasé por su lado cuando, sentí su asquerosa mano en mi brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, linda?

- Mis invitados me están esperando. - dije secamente - si hiciera usted el favor de soltarme… - dije, mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre, pero no me dejaba ir, sino que me aproximaba más a él, hasta que susurró en mi oído.

- Tranquilízate. Es más sencillo si te portas bien.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa loco de remate? Suélteme ahora mismo! - y comencé a gritar, pero como me temía, nadie fuera me escuchaba porque la música estaba muy fuerte.

- Cálmate. Por ahora solo quiero un beso, aunque será difícil controlarme cuando te tengo con este vestido ante mis ojos - dijo y me beso con esos labios asquerosos y viejos.

Yo trataba de soltarme por todos los medios y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras él me apretaba contra su inmundo cuerpo con sus manos en mi cintura.

Cuando finalmente se separó de mí, vi ante mis ojos, una vez más, hacerse realidad ese sueño tan extraño que tuve cuando cogí mi vestido por primera vez. Era exactamente lo mismo y ahora me había largado a llorar de la impotencia.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer para reaccionar de otra manera al acoso de este viejo decrepito y baboso. - _Dios alguien que me ayude por favor. - _pensé, mientras continuaba sollozando al pie de la escalera, con mi vestido todo desarreglado por causa del forcejeo y el maquillaje arruinado, mientras Richard se alejaba con paso elegante y despreocupado hacia el exterior de mi casa. Entonces lo supe…por mas loco y desquiciado que sonara, yo Alice Brandon veía el futuro…

Yo continuaba en la misma posición, tirada en el suelo, cuando unas manos suaves y fuertes me levantaron del suelo y me sujetó de la cara obligándome a mirarlo…esos ojos…podría perderme completamente en ellos por siempre… azules... parecen zafiros…

- ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? ¿Qué haces aquí sola y llorando?

- Peter... - solo pude decir eso y comencé a llorar amargamente otra vez - Peter, por favor, por favor! - le decía casi sin aliento y el pobre no entendía nada, solo me miraba con los ojos desencajados de… ¿preocupación? Tal vez…

- Alice por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa? Que… - se quedo helado cuando reparo en mi aspecto y se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando ató cabos - ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESTO? - dijo tomándome del brazo y mirándome más detenidamente - Juro que es la última cosa que hace en su vida! - ya estaba desesperado y gritando como un loco - ¿QUIEN SE ATREVIO A TOCARTE, MALDITO IMBECIL, QUIEN FUE? Dímelo, Alice. VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO!

- No Peter, por Dios. ¿Qué dices? No vayas a hacer nada. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Yo… puedo arreglármelas sola.

- Alice, por favor. Dime quien te ha hecho esto.

- Está bien, está bien. Fue Richard. Me dijo cosas horribles Peter. - no me pude controlar y le abracé. - Por favor, no dejes que me haga esto de nuevo. Por favor! - _¿pero qué demonios me pasaba? ¿__Qué hacía diciéndole esas cosas a Peter?_ Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder.

- Richard, ese bastardo - dijo entre dientes y salió como el viento en su búsqueda y yo tras él.

Todo lo que recuerdo de ese momento fue que lo encontró hablando con mi tía otra vez y, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, le atizo el peor puñetazo que había visto en toda mi vida. Richard cayó medio inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando, manchando un poco el inmaculado mantel… Y ahí caí yo también, pero en mi lugar... no lo sé… fue demasiada presión. Creo… solo escuchaba voces en la lejanía…

- **Alice! Alice! No, Alice, despierta!** - conocía los ojos que correspondían a la voz que me llamaba perfectamente y hubiera jurado que me cogió en brazos y me levantó del suelo, pero no puedo recordar lo que sucedió despues.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno bueno, aquí traigo otro capi de esta hermosa historia para que la disfruten mucho! Felices fiestas para todos! Hagan que sean realmente felices con todo lo que implica, vuelvan enteritos a casa y pásenla genial! Sin más que decir… A leer!

Disclaimer: recuerden que todos los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy una aficionada que le gusta volar con la imaginación e inventar algún que otro personaje y la trama de la historia.

…

**Capitulo 3: Una noticia satisfactoriamente inesperada**

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi alcoba, acostada en mi cama aún con mi vestido puesto pero los zapatos no… al mirar a mi alrededor note que no estaba sola, _Oh Dios mío, estoy soñando de nuevo seguro… _unos hermosos ojos azules se posaban en mi delicada figura y cuando Peter descubrió que lo había pillado mirándome, se ruborizo (cosa que jamás en la vida había visto que pasara) y miró rápidamente al piso, como si ello fuera lo mas interesante del mundo…luego levanto su mirada hacia mi y dijo:

Emm… espero que no te molestes, solo necesitaba estar cerca de ti…por…por si necesitabas algo…lo que sea, o te despertabas, no quería que te encontraras sola después de lo que paso…

No, descuida, está bien- se veía tan lindo cuando estaba avergonzado…era como conocerlo otra vez…o realmente como la primera vez, porque evidentemente atrás de esa postura de galán y esa soberbia se escondía alguien verdaderamente hermoso…- mis padres saben que estas aui?

Supongo que se lo deben imaginar…pero nadie vino a sacarme asique…me quede…eso te molesta?

No claro que no- me quede petrificada, _solo que me van a despellejar viva cuando se enteren que un hombre está en mi habitación solo conmigo…porque ser tan negativa, por algo nadie lo saco, bueno esto ya es ser demasiado positiva creo…_

Y como te sientes preciosa?

Preciosa?- dije con un tono de risilla tonta mientras me sentaba en mi cama y sonreí radiante.

Si eres una preciosa…algo que no es común, algo que además de ser hermoso es raro y único…eres una preciosa por eso te llamo asi- dijo muy seductoramente pero tierno a la vez, eso me derritió! Nadie me había llamado asi jamás, creo que ni la palabra existe cotidianamente…

Estoy bien ahora- aventure a decir, era cierto y a parte ya no sentía tanta vergüenza cerca suyo- Peter?

Si?- dijo distraídamente mientras tomaba mi mano y hacia dibujitos invisibles con su dedo índice en la palma.

No crees que esto es raro?

Raro? Por qué?- dijo de repente muy serio mirándome a los ojos y acortando la distancia que nos separaba de un brinquito en mi cama-

Bueno, no lo sé…esto es TODO muy raro, porque nadie vino todavía? Y porque me miras así de repente? Porque me tomas la mano y te acercas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida? Que paso afuera? Porque golpeaste a Richard de ese modo?- quería seguir preguntando pero con un dedo sello mis labios y me tomo la cara con delicadeza y separo sus labios-

Porque todos saben que quien está aquí soy yo, incluso tus padres, pero esa es una charla que debes tener mañana con ellos, no te miro de ninguna forma diferente, siempre te he mirado de la misma manera, solo que por algún extraño milagro lo has notado al fin, te tomo la mano porque siento que debo hacerlo, porque me reconforta tu contacto, porque el estar próximo a ti me eleva en el aire y me deja sin aliento, por eso, porque si te conozco de toda la vida, y aunque no me prive de ciertas diversiones, nunca entregué algo que solo entregare una vez a quien lo merezca, y por último golpee a Richard porque es una basura de persona, porque esa palabra le queda grande, por atreverse a hacerte daño, a intentar pretender de una manera deshonrosa algo que es solo mío…

Tuyo? – me quede sin habla…yo era suya, claro que si…siempre lo supe, porque no me di cuenta antes? Bueno tal vez este era el momento preciso- sabes no entiendo nada…-no me entraba en la cabeza, esto no tenía ningún sentido, por que ahora? Como y lo más importante desde cuando esto?

Mañana entenderás…- mañana, no, yo quería saberlo ya…- iré a avisar que estas bien y volverás a tu hermosa fiesta para bailar verdad?

Si..si claro- dije como pude y me mostró su hermosa y blanca sonrisa-

Menos mal porque todavía no bailaste conmigo preciosa.- solo pude continuar sonriendo, todo esto era tan irreal…

En un momento mama estuvo conmigo sonriéndome deslumbrante…como si supiera todo lo que Peter acababa de decirme, y es que no me lo podía creer, de verdad necesitaba hablar con mis padres de todo esto…pero primero lo primero, me arreglaría otra vez y bajaría a continuar de anfitriona de mi fiesta.

Estas bien cariño?- dijo mamá con una sonrisa pícara en los labios-

Por supuesto mamá- respondí misteriosa y me reí sola y ella también!

Terminé de arreglarme y bajamos juntas las escaleras, Richard ya no estaba en la fiesta y gracias a Dios se habían llevado a ese horrible hombre.

Ya todos habían cenado y se estaban retirando las mesas para dar lugar al baile tan esperado por todos, Peter no me sacaba los ojos de encima y siempre que podía me sonreía seductoramente y me guiñaba el ojo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, papá se acerco a mí y me tomo firmemente en sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar al son de un hermoso vals interpretado por la banda para nosotros, disfrute muchísimo de ese momento mientras todos nos miraban con sonrisas adornando sus rostros, y pasados unos minutos todos vinieron reclamándome para un baile, mis tíos, primos y parientes en general, pero todavía no había venido a cobrase su baile la persona que mas me interesaba de todas… hasta que al finalizar la canción que estaba bailando con mi tío una manos grandes y conocidas me tomaron de la cintura y una aterciopelada voz me dijo al oído.

Creo que ya es mi turno preciosa…

Gire grácilmente y me aferre a su esculpido hombro y tome su mano con la mía, y lo deje guiar el baile mientras me perdía en su mirada tal azul como el océano…en eso quedé nuevamente ciega y sorda, y nos vi, nos vi caminando por la playa, tomados de la mano sonriendo y mirando el mar….y volví en mí de inmediato, ya no respiraba agitada, creo que me había acostumbrado a este nuevo don? Por decirlo de alguna manera…Peter no se había dado cuenta de lo que me paso y lo agradecí al cielo, pero de todas maneras iba a hacer que eso pasara de una forma u otra…

Por qué estas tan callada?- dijo Peter poniendo una teatral cara de "no lo puedo creer"…-

No te acostumbres, no pasa a menudo- bromee-

De todas maneras me gusta mas cuando hablas-

Ah si?- dije sonriéndole ampliamente-

Si, te ves todavía mas preciosa- y sonrió, y una dulce mirada acompañaba sus hermosos ojos azules-

Sabes algo?- dijo medio serio-

Que?

No se si pueda aguantar hasta mañana para que lo sepas…

Bueno que te parece si mañana vamos a dar un paseo por a playa y hablamos tranquilos?- dije esperanzada, la música ya estaba llegando a su fin definitivo porque ya era muy tarde, y la fiesta estaba terminando, lo mire esperando su respuesta-

Me estas invitando a salir preciosa?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

No te acostumbres guapo, que no pasa muy a menudo- dije descaradamente, me lo estaba pasando tan bien charlando con el, que me hubieras quedado así toda la vida.

Es una cita entonces- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos sosteniéndome la mirada, _esa mirada…me deja sin aliento…en qué momento paso todo esto? Y como puede ser tan condenadamente atractivo y sincero…_

Luego de unos momentos más terminamos de bailar y se despidió dándome un beso en la mano y luego me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, me tomo de la cintura y me beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios y me dijo como desconectado del momento:

Como adoro tu aroma…- me sonrió y susurró- hasta mañana preciosa- y se alejo muy galante entre los invitados que entre saludos y felicitaciones abandonaban ya mi casa para regresar a las suyas.

Yo me quedé ahí parada, tal deslumbrante como al principio, pues a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado esta noche, no se me había movido un pelo del sitio, saludando y despidiendo a todos, y agradeciéndoles por haber asistido a mi fiesta. Luego de ordenar un poco nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros dormitorios y nos saludamos como si nada hubiera pasado y todo hubiera marchado perfectamente, bueno para mí si paso así…pero era muy extraño que papá no hubiera dicho nada de nada…él era muy celoso de nosotras y sobre todo de mamá, pero ésta noche se había hecho de la vista gorda y había dejado a Peter actuar contra su amigo Richard y luego dejo que me cuidara en mi habitación, _valla confianza deben tenerle, nadie en la vida había entrado a mi habitación, bueno exceptuando a mis amigas claro está._

De cualquier manera no me preocupe mas y me fui derecho al baño de mi cuarto, me saque el maquillaje, y peine mi cabello que me caía hasta los hombros en delicados bucles por el peinado que había llevado toda la noche y me sonreí complacida por cómo había salido todo absolutamente perfecto, cepillé mis dientes y fui a mi armario por una pijama cómoda y me la puse, luego miré las estrellas un ratito y me acosté a dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando desperté al otro día era tarde, como las once de la mañana, yo solía levantarme temprano aunque no tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, y cuando miré el reloj me acorde de mi "cita" y sonreí, pero había un problema… mis padres…como diablos les iba a decir a mis padres? Bueno pediría ayuda a todos los santos habidos y por haber y les hablaría de frente, tenía un buen palpito en cuanto a esto…_ si…esto saldrá bien, _me dije a mi misma y luego de ponerme un cómodo vestidito no muy ceñido de algodón con estampas de flores en el, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde, por los ruidos que provenían de allí, supuse que ya estaba mi familia desayunando lo que nunca me esperé es ver allí sentado a Peter! Charlando muy tranquilo con mamá pidiéndole la receta de tan exquisitos wafles…_no lo puedo creer…_

Buenos días querida!- saludo mamá como cualquier otro día lo haría- hoy tienes visita- agrego con una pequeña reverencia hacia Peter para señalarlo sin usar su dedo (porque eso es grosero)

Ah… si ya veo que sorpresa!- _quisiera que el suelo se abra y me trague por haber dejado que me vieran así no mas sin arreglarme…_

Buenos días Alice! Permíteme el atrevimiento de decir que luces hermosa en ese vestido tan "precioso"- dijo haciendo una comillas casi imperceptibles en el aire y sin que nadie lo notara, bueno todos menos Anny que me miró medio confundida, _ya claro, "precioso" capte la indirecta por la charla de anoche.._

Pues muchas gracias, de saber que venías…eh…digo que vendría alguien me hubiera puesto algo mas acorde a la situación- dije totalmente ruborizada por mi gran metida de pata que Peter no desaprovechó y me lanzo una de sus seductoras sonrisas mientras me recorría con la mirada-

Cuando terminemos de desayunar tu padre quiere que vayamos a su estudio para charlar- dijo mi madre como quien no quiere la cosa-

Bien, así haremos entonces- genial ya no tenía hambre- pero tú también?- dije dirigiéndome a Peter sin entender nada-

Si pre…Alice, yo también estoy invitado a la charla- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus perfectos labios-

Y así transcurrió el desayuno que no desayuné porque ya estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer, al terminar los demás de desayunar nos dirigimos al estudio de papá donde ya se encontraba él, tal vez había desayunado mas temprano porque no lo había visto esta mañana por ningún lado.

Hola y buenos días- saludo alegremente cuando entramos por la puerta y mamá fue a darle un beso- por favor siéntense- dijo dirigiéndose a Peter y a mí, mientras mamá se ponía detrás de el y posaba las manos en sus hombros- quisiera saber primero y principal, que sucedió con Richard anoche, Alice?

Una sombra recorrió mi rostro y Peter tomó mi mano, gesto que no le paso desapercibido a mi padre, quien alzo una ceja interrogante al verlo, yo seguía con la cabeza gacha, y trataba pero no podía hablar, lo que si pude hacer fue dejar escapar una lágrima, por lo asquerosa que había sido la situación, Peter me miraba tenso, porque aunque no había visto nada, yo sí que le había contado todo, y tomó la palabra tras comprobar en mi mirada que de mi boca no iba a salir nada.

Si me permite señor, yo puedo responder a su pregunta- dijo un Peter muy educado-

Bien muchacho, soy todo oídos- respondió papá tirando hacia el respaldar de su butaca la espalda y tomando la mano de mamá en una de las suyas- somos todo oídos- corrigió-

Bueno básicamente y para ahorrarle el asco de tener que recordarlo y reproducirlo a Alice, ese cerdo la manoseo al pié de la escalera- mi padre estaba rojo de rabia, yo sabía que no había querido intervenir en la fiesta porque Richard hubiera llevado más que un puñetazo en la nariz…- luego, no estando satisfecho con deshonrarla de ese modo, la besó y la presionó contra su desagradable cuerpo, marcando con un moretón su hermoso y delicado brazo-

la voz de Peter sonaba casi quebrada del asco y el dolor que al parecer le producían sus palabras, cuando dije eso recién reparé en los cardenales que tenía marcados en los brazos y los miré sorprendida, yo no era de machucarme fácil y al parecer con toda la conmoción ni siquiera había sentido cómo se hicieron… Mi padre lo miró con cara de agradecimiento cuando al fin pudo comprender porque Peter había actuado así…

Bueno según tengo entendido Peter…parece preocuparte la salud y el bienestar de mi hija…- dijo de pronto muy serio mi papá

Si señor…me importa mucho más que eso…me importa todo de ella… con usted ya había hablado previamente, pero ella no está al tanto de nada todavía…y…

Si Peter, no me he olvidado la charla que tuvimos con tu padre y tú…pero querría darle a mi hija la oportunidad de la elección…hoy en día hay muchísimos matrimonios arreglados- un momento, dijo "matrimonio" por el amor de Dios!- y preferiría que ella estuviera de acuerdo y no forzada a ningún tipo de relación…si me comprendes?

Por supuesto señor, si usted me diera el honor de preguntárselo yo mismo a su hija aquí y ahora, estaría muy agradecido- _tengo que estar soñando o me está por dar un ataque y ya comencé a divagar_-

En ese momento y tras un asentimiento por parte de mi padre y una pequeña sonrisa de mi madre Peter se levantó de la silla y tiró de mi mano para que me levantara también… luego deponerse frente a frente conmigo, se arrodilló delante de mí y saco una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y yo abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé muda…sin voz…no tenía que decir nada todavía pero la verdad dudaba que me fuera a salir nada de los labios…

Alice preciosa- dijo y sonrió mirándome a los ojos, con una dulzura y un anhelo que jamás había presenciado a parte de entre mis padres, y la abrió frente a mí- tenía una idea distinta para este anillo hoy, pero la idea de tu padre me satisface enormemente, quisiera pedirte el honor de dejarme estar a tu lado tanto como tu decidas, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, tratar de hacer que te enamores me mí al menos la mitad de lo que yo estoy enamorado de ti, con eso me basta… Alice preciosa, querrías ser formalmente mi novia?- terminó y me miró intensamente a los ojos borrando a todos los demás…

Si Peter- fue todo lo que pude contestar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción y coloco con muchísimo cuidado como si de una muñequita de cristal se tratara, un anillo precioso en mi dedo, de oro blanco con un diseño sencillo y hermoso y un diamante enorme en la parte central, y me sonrió satisfecho al ver mi expresión y me dio un dulce beso al pararse y me alzo para que estuviera a su altura…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ recuerden que todos los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy una aficionada que le gusta volar con la imaginación e inventar algún que otro personaje y la trama de la historia.

Anímense a dejarme su opinión en un review, es la única recompensa que consigo con esta pasión

…

Capitulo 4: el paseo por la playa

Después de haber recibido el anillo y haberme quedado mirándolo embobada por unos minutos, miré a Peter y le sonreí radiante y de la nada dije:

Bueno por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la playa como novios oficialmente?- por Dios lo acababa de soltar así como así…_ ahora es cuando mi padre nos manda con una niñera a pasear por el agüita…_

Bueno Alice me parece una estupenda idea, además supongo que necesitarán tiempo de charlar tranquilos, después de todo no es que hayan estado siempre juntos a que no?

Claro papá- eso me dejo boquiabierta, podría haber en el mundo un padre mejor?- volveremos pronto, lo prometo y le di un beso en la mejilla y otro a mamá.

Camino a la cocina para recoger provisiones ( ya que no había desayunado y el ataque de hambre no tardaría en hacer su aparición) me encontré con Any quien me miró suspicaz y sonrió cómplice cuando Peter le guiñó el ojo, la única manera de que no me hubiera acribillado a preguntas era que se hubiera aliado con Peter y por supuesto, estuviera al tanto de todo… _esa pequeña demonio! No puedo creer q me lo hubiera ocultado tan bien, _y ahora que lo pienso ella encajaba muy bien en el plan "malvado" sino quien convenció a mis padres de que no vinieran a mi habitación cuando estaba con Peter? Y quien se habría asegurado que nadie nos interrumpiera cuando estábamos hablando en mi cuarto? O recién en el mismo despacho de mi padre? Solo ella era capaz de todo eso y mucho mas…mi Anny como la quería! Me despedí de ella con un besote en su mejilla y tras cargar la canasta ( que muy caballerosamente Peter se ofreció a llevar) con dos pares de sándwiches, que misteriosamente estaban preparados sobre el desayunador, y un par de refrescos de la nevera, nos marchamos hacia el exterior de mi casa, yo iba a comenzar a caminar pero Peter hablo y dijo:

A dónde vas preciosa?- una pícara sonrisa siempre adornaba sus perfectos labios cuando me llamaba preciosa-

Pues no sé tú, pero yo me voy a caminar por la playa- dije dando saltitos hacia el frente del jardín delantero.

Bueno preciosa yo te diría que seguro llegamos más rápido en mi nuevo auto- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo-.

Con que tu nuevo auto eh?- dije haciéndome la interesante-

Pues creo que sería de muy mala educación subirme al auto de un desconocido, usted disculpe señor- dije riendo por lo bajo por el juego que acababa de comenzar-.

Ah con que señor no?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí después de haber cargado la canasta en el maletero del coche- bueno señorita tal parece que tendré que secuestrarla entonces- y comenzó a correr detrás de mí.

Yo grite entre risas y salí corriendo, pero Peter era muy rápido y llego en menos de unos segundos a alcanzarme y caímos al suelo riendo sin parar, ya que para colmo había comenzado a hacerme cosquillas. Después de suplicarle que parara con las cosquillas ya que no podía respirar casi, por causa de la risa, nos levantamos y subimos al coche, el me abrió muy educadamente la puerta y me senté en ese maravilloso Rolls Royce color champagne con pulidos detalles de acero blanco y brillante, aspirando el impactante olor a cuero nuevo de los tapices, cuando subió él en el asiento del piloto dijo:

Espero que le guste el paseo de hoy señorita, porque espero una recompensa por él…- dijo descaradamente-

Mira si serás descarado, que te invité yo para empezar!- y largue la carcajada…era tan natural estar allí con Peter…y tan irreal al mismo tiempo…

Cuando llegamos a la playa, nos bajamos del auto y nos sentamos en un mantel que también había colocado en el fondo de la canasta para darle un toque de picnic a nuestra primera cita oficial, y no oficial también ya que nunca habíamos salido juntos, y solos… cuando terminé de colocar todo en nuestra "mesa" nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y admiramos un poco el paisaje…a pesar de vivir allí nunca prestaba atención a cuanta hermosura me rodeaba, excepto cuando me planteaba hacerlo…

No te había mencionado lo hermosa que estas hoy con ese vestido verdad?- dijo Peter acercándose a mí seductoramente-

No la verdad que no, y eso tiene que ser castigado severamente…- dije siguiéndole el juego-.

Ah si? Y como piensa castigarme usted señorita?

Eso tengo que pensármelo, señor- dije sonriendo-.

Tenga usted cuidado señorita, porque las jovencitas tan preciosas como usted, hacen que pierda el juicio…- dijo sonriendo y clavando sus hermosos ojos en mí-

Bueno, pues usted mantenga su juicio en su lugar por el momento, que si lo pazcan haciendo barbaridades, yo no voy a defenderlo…

Auch, eso dolió señorita- ya era un susurro su voz- podría usted ser tan amable y hacerme un favor?

Cual?- dije casi sin aliento por su proximidad-.

Cierre los ojos y quédese muy quieta…

y ahí me beso muy tiernamente, tomando mi cara entre una de sus manos y acariciándome la espalda con la otra…y luego cuando estaba a punto de profundizar su beso…me mojo! El agua salada entró en mi boca de repente y yo grite del asombro.

Ay! Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte descarado!- dije carcajeándome y corriendo tras de él esta vez, lo agarre fuerte del brazo y caímos al agua ruidosamente empapándonos todos y besándonos nuevamente, en eso el dijo.

Alice?

Mmm?

Te…te… te quiero- y sonrió tímidamente-sacando un mechón de mi cabello que chorreaba agua de mi cara.

Sabes algo?- y se quedó expectante a que terminara mi frase-Yo también- y volví a sonreírle.

Y así seguimos charlando y jugueteando toda la tarde, comimos los sándwiches y nos deleitamos con la vista hasta que un viento un poco frío se levantó y comenzó a llover torrencialmente, Peter me protegió con su chaqueta y subimos corriendo al auto, luego de acomodarme bien volvió a salir y recogió las cosas empapadas y las dejó en el maletero para subirse él y conducir de regreso a mi casa.

Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que pare un poco la tormenta no crees princesa?- dijo mirándome muy serio-.

Si, la verdad, hay demasiados arboles y nos podrían caer encima…_demasiado pesimista no crees?_

Bueno la verdad no quisiera ser tan pesimista- _Dios mío ni que me leyera el pensamiento!- _pero es más o menos lo que estaba pensando- y me sonrió- aunque hubiera estado mejor tener una compañía…mmm….como decir…menos molesta!- y comenzó a carcajearse de risa de nuevo, yo estaba realmente impactada, no creía que me fuera a enamorar tan rápido! Pero contraataqué-

Ah! Por qué? Planeas traer a alguna de tus zorritas?- y comencé a reírme.

Uh! Eso fue muy bajo, inclusive para ti enanita de jardín! Jajajajaja

Eso fue todo "Peter me creo el más listo Johnson"- y me lace a sus brazos para besarle como jamás había besado a nadie, luego le sonreí radiante y pestañee varias veces.

Él me devolvió el beso con pasión, fuerte, pero tierno y muy suave a la vez, sus labios eran una suave seda contra los míos, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda empapada de arriba abajo mientras me seguía besando y su húmeda lengua pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que yo concedí de muy buena gana, aunque la verdad era mi primer beso de verdad con él, y bueno, el primer beso de verdad de toda mi vida, asique no sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo le pedí al cielo que no se notara demasiado o que él no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, yo había comenzado a temblar, no se exactamente por qué, y de repente corto con nuestro beso.

Lo lamento preciosa, me deje llevar demasiado, perdóname por favor…y mi segundo nombre es Simon. (saimon)

No es problema precioso- dije con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y que feo es tu segundo nombre!- dije entre risas.

Bueno no es "Mary" sea muy raro tampoco…

Como sabes mi segundo nombre? Nunca te lo he dicho!

Por favor no me subestimes preciosa, se hasta de que color son las pantis que traes puestas- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia que yo corte diciendo.

Que te hayas ganado a Anny no te va a servir demasiado, precioso…es pequeña recuerdas? Hay varias cosas que no sabe- dije haciéndome la misteriosa-

Bueno puede ser…pero tengo malas noticias para ti preciosa…

Ah si? Cuáles?

Son dos: la primera es que te tengo- lo dijo con doble sentido, claro que me tenía, me tenía desde que me miró con esos ojos azules la primera vez que me acuerdo- y la segunda…es que no podrá guardarle secretos a su marido, Señora Johnson…-dijo mirándome intensamente y sin dejar que contestara me beso de nuevo.

Y tuve la visión mas horrible que podría haber imaginado…Peter moría de un balazo en el estomago, su sangre corría por el piso y yo lo miraba con ojos como platos paralizada por el pánico, sin ser capaz de emitir palabra, y caía al piso con los ojos vacíos…esos hermosos ojos del color del mas azul cielo, sin vida en ellos…comencé a temblar y a llorar desesperadamente, cuando pasaría? Quien dispararía esa arma? Donde estábamos? Por qué no conseguía situarnos ni ver la cara de la persona que estaba detrás de ese horrible asesinato? Del hombre que amaba…y que había decidido amar para toda la vida…

Pero que te sucede querida? No llores mi amor, que es lo que te puso así?- su voz me trajo de vuelta-

Pero no conseguía articular palabra…eso no podía ocurrir, no lo permitiría, claro que no…traté de explicarle pero no encontraba la forma, él me miraba con el miedo reflejado en el rostro…

Hay…hay algo que tienes que saber sobre mí…pero por favor no me creas loca, porque todo es cierto…por favor te lo suplico…esto es algo nuevo, algo que no conoce ni sabe nadie, algo aterrador que no puedo esconder por más tiempo…

Que el mi vida? Lo solucionaremos juntos- y me sonrió tiernamente-

Bueno aquí va…yo hace poco, he experimentado sensaciones que me hacen creer, y que luego he podido comprobar, porque es verdad lo que te digo, realmente da miedo al principio pero después se hace mas llevadero, y no es que ya no le tenga más miedo, porque sí lo tengo ya que no lo controlo…y lo que en realidad estoy tratando de decirte con todo esto-

Alice, dilo- me contesto un poco exasperado por la manera en la que yo había hablado atropelladamente.

Peter, veo el futuro…o parte de el…no te rías…es cierto.

Yo no me he reído amor…pero es inevitable que piense que te puedes estar volviendo loca…

No no no pero es cierto…yo vi…vi que te vería en el centro comercial cuando estaba por comprar mi vestido, vi…mi vestido cuando aun no lo había comprado…me vi a mi misma en el pie de la escalera esa mañana llorando…y después descubrí por que vi eso recuerdas?- dije señalando los moretones que tenía en el brazo y lo miré con los ojos llenos de sinceridad, miedo y ansiedad….

Di algo…lo que sea…se que no me crees, te entiendo es lo más lógico…mira yo te quiero, muy seguramente como jamás he querido a nadie, pero te entiendo si quieres dejar todo así…mira te devuelvo tu anillo también, y puedo caminar a casa ahora que la tormenta ya paso, lo lamento muchísimo y adiós…- me di la vuelta para salir del auto y sentí su cálida mano sostener mi muñeca.

Dame un minuto si preciosa?- _me llamo preciosa, esto no puede ser tan malo…-_ dices que viste todas esas cosas suceder en tu cabeza antes de que pasaran el realidad?- dijo sorprendido pero bajo control-

Si, todo es muy confuso hasta para mí..pero básicamente esa es la idea- dije con miedo y mirando al suelo del auto y a mis sandalias que se habían arruinado con el agua, me tomo del mentón y me miro fijamente, como atravesándome.

Es algo completamente imposible de creer lo entiendes verdad?

Si- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- discúlpame por todo esto, ya…ya tengo que irme- dije sujetando el nudo que tenía en la garganta con todas mis fuerzas pero inútilmente, sello mis labios con su dedo índice.

Pero si hay algo que sé reconocer preciosa, es la verdad cuando la escucho, y la sinceridad cuando la veo…y sabes qué?...tu no me estas mintiendo, te creo mi amor- dijo y sonrió sutilmente y me abrazó dulcemente-

Tengo que admitirlo no me lo esperaba ni muerta, pero eso estaba sucediendo realmente…

Ah! Y otra cosa…sigues siendo mi novia…asique ponte tu anillo en tu hermoso y delicado dedo quieres?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente preciosa…

Yo no pude hacer más que volverme a colocar el anillo y besarlo, era el hombre perfecto para mi…Dios mío…no lo podía creer…

Me dirás que viste verdad?, necesito decirte que no va a ocurrir y borrar esa tristeza de tu hermoso rostro…mi amor, mírame por favor dime que te aflige de esta manera…

Eres tu Peter…me niego, eso no va a ocurrir, te lo juro que no, yo…yo…no lo voy a permitir sabes?

Pero que es?- dijo ansioso.

A ti…herido- no pude decirle que lo vi muerto por amor de Dios, sería como aceptarlo directamente…- grave..y yo ahí a tu lado…inmóvil…sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte- y comencé a llorar de nuevo amargamente, el solo me abrazó y susurró palabras que después de unos largos minutos lograron tranquilizarme…me sonrío y dijo

Yo no creo en el destino…eso lo hace cada uno, y no permitiremos que nada suceda verdad mi amor?- me dijo tratando de animarme a olvidar esa visión…

Si…no lo permitiremos- dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que todo iba a estar bien.

Sabes que es lo mejor del futuro preciosa?- me dijo mirándome con dulzura y una sonrisa tranquilizadora- que todavía no ocurre- y me guiño el ojo como siempre lo hacía- bueno y ahora cuéntame cómo es todo ese rollo, que te sucede cuando ves algo?

Así le conté todo con lujo de detalles, que sentía yo, como pasaba que tan rápido y cuan precisas podías llegar a ser, lo que no pude contestar fue si sabía cuando ocurrirían porque no lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba casi segura…el futuro todavía no pasaba, por eso…podía cambiar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ recuerden que todos los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy una aficionada que le gusta volar con la imaginación e inventar algún que otro personaje y la trama de la historia.

Anímense a dejarme su opinión en un review, es la única recompensa que consigo con esta pasión

…

_**Capitulo 5: Exceso de Información!**_

Después de que increíblemente Peter me hubiera creído la locura que acababa de confesarle me quedé terriblemente preocupada y sobre todo asustada de que algo pudiera pasarle… No es que no tuviera motivos de todas maneras ya que cada "predicción" por llamarlo de alguna manera se había cumplido al pie de la letra hasta que la mañana siguiente…

Desperté sudando frío y con la respiración agitadísima, _solo fue un sueño por amor de Dios… _no sé si fue que me dormí pensando en las horribles imágenes de Peter muriendo frente a mí, pero era la primera vez que tuve una de mis extrañas visiones mientras dormía…la supe reconocer porque no se sentía como estar soñando cuando veía lo que sucedería en un futuro, generalmente cercano, sino más bien como una imagen por así decirlo medio transparente pero al mismo tiempo colorida, como se ve a un fantasma solo que con colores y eso (_genial ahora veo fantasmas también…caramba…)_, que permanecía en mi mente por un tiempo..tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez segundos, no lo sabía con exactitud…pero lo que me interesó y llamó poderosamente mi atención es que no era igual…

Demonios cambio…-dije para mis adentros entre susurros en aquella fresca mañana de primavera

Era de madrugada y me encontraba sola en mi habitación, sentada y aferrada a las cobijas como si mi vida dependiera de ello… era distinta podía jurarlo…esta vez la que moría era yo y Peter estaba atado y amordazado, terriblemente golpeado, pero no muerto, cerca de mí, con los ojos morados y enrojecidos de llorar… _esto se pone cada vez mejor Alice…qué demonios sucede? _No entendía nada…jamás había cambiado ninguna de mis anteriores visiones…pero ésta lo hizo, volvía a recostar la cabeza en la almohada convencida de que sería imposible que volviera a dormirme, pero es que esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza…bueno tampoco es que lo hubiera tenido nunca…pero simplemente no le encontraba sentido a aquello…por un momento quise pensar que me estaba equivocando…que no era cierto, pero sabía perfectamente, adentro de mí que esto o lo que había visto anteriormente iba a pasar…la pregunta era Cómo? Y Por qué?...no tenía respuesta alguna para ninguna de las dos preguntas… y la peor de todas era Quien lo haría? Estaba totalmente frustrada…otra vez no podía ver la cara de quien perpetraba el asesinato…Porque de un modo u otro, con una visión o con la otra alguien terminaba muerto…

Decidí levantarme, necesitaba hablar con Peter…después de todo era mi novio, _que raro suena…y que miedo perderte Pitt…_ acaricié mi anillo con delicadeza y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, necesitaba relajarme asique llene la tina con agua caliente y me recosté en ella tras agregarle unas esencias relajantes y aromáticas nuevas que papá había conseguido y que costaban una fortuna por no salir aún al mercado norteamericano, solo estaban disponibles en Europa…como sea las necesitaba en eso mi mente comenzó a divagar…recordé sus besos, sus manos en mi espalda, en mi cabello, tomando mi cara suavemente para acercarme a él, esos ojos como el cielo, transparentes pero teñidos de un deseo que le era difícil controlar…estos pensamientos despertaban sensaciones nuevas para mi…mariposas en la panza…si eso se sentía, un cosquilleo incesante que solo calmaba su contacto, su respiración cerca de la mía, sus brazos a mi alrededor…como necesitaba verlo, y ahí lo vi claramente, me vi a mi misma en el despacho de la oficina en la que trabajaba con su padre tomándome por la cintura y besándome con premura, como necesitándome más que yo a él…que lo dudaba mucho, y entendí algo que vino a mí como una aclaración tardía de mi poder…

Una decisión inconsciente…eso es! Lo tengo!

Bien, era un hallazgo fundamental…ahora entendía mejor todo…me quedé un poco más en la tina sonriendo triunfante porque había descubierto algo que podía ayudarnos de alguna manera y había notado en mis pensamientos que al recordar la horrible escena que yo tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo actual…apenas un centímetro o dos…pero yo era tan experta en mi imagen que lo notaría de cualquier manera…eso me daba…que…un mes aproximadamente…para una visión o la otra tenía un mes, yo haría que no pasara, no sé cómo pero lo conseguiría cueste lo que cueste…

Salí de la tina rápidamente y me vestí un poco más elegante que de costumbre, con un vestido blanco ceñido en la cintura, de campana en la falda y escote en "v", con unos zapatos blancos de tacón preciosos de charol blanco, me maquille cuidadosamente y me peine, cepille mis dientes y salí disparada de mi habitación, tome un rápido desayuno y a nadie pareció parecerle mal que viera a mi novio en su oficina temprano…así es que, el chofer que papá contrató me llevo directamente al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Peter y dijo:

Aquí la espero señorita Alice.

No hace falta Ronald, vaya a casa a ver si mi madre lo precisa hoy, seguramente mi novio se encargara de mi traslado a casa.

Como usted diga señorita- y me dedico una tímida sonrisa y se marcho, que hombre tan humilde era.

Llegue a la recepción y una muchacha mas grande que yo, por unos años, me recibió, era delgada u esbelta, un poco más alta que yo, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura totalmente lacio, de facciones demasiado finas en el rostro, que le conferían una imagen como alargada de su cara, nariz fina y boca pequeña, maquillada en exceso y con un vestido de diseñador, parecido al mío pero mas caro, me miro con amabilidad y pregunto:

Buen día señorita, tiene usted cita con el señor Johnson?

No exactamente, pero me urge verlo…

Ay como lo lamento pero está ocupado en este momento…-dijo con cara de falsa preocupación. Eso me enervo la sangre…

Pues dígale de inmediato que su prometida está aquí esperándole- dije un poco más fuerte para que la gente que nos circundaba escuchara también.

Ah! En ese caso veré que puedo hacer…- dijo cambiando su cara a una de total desdén hacia mi, después de hacer una llamada falsa (lo supe porque no se escuchaba a nadie en el otro lado) me dijo:

Lo lamento pero está en una reunión muy importante y no puede atenderla…-y sonrió lánguidamente.

Muy bien, siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo…- le devolví una sonrisa falsa y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, me cole por las escaleras y subí a toda prisa por ellas hasta el segundo piso, porque en la entrada vi el cartel y su oficina estaña en el segundo piso, despacho 7….lo busque presurosa a sabiendas de que aquella arpía debía de estar siguiéndome.

Toque la puerta presurosa y cuando mi amado Peter la abrió vio como la mujer de la recepción me tomaba fuertemente del brazo y me zarandeaba gritando:

No moleste al señor trepadora, está trabajando y no tiene ningún derecho a aparecerse por aquí, niña malcriada…

Usted ni siquiera se atreva a respirar cerca suyo me oyó Katia?- gritó muy enfadado Peter desde la puerta de su despacho- ahora suelte inmediatamente a mi prometida y jamás vuelva a llamarla de esa o ninguna otra manera…ah! y rece porque esté no sea su ultimo día de trabajo…

No será necesario amor- dije con una sonrisita de suficiencia- si es tu decisión que así sea, pero que no sea por mi causa solamente…o es que siempre trata de esa forma a la gente que te ama?- dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole auténticamente-

Ya veremos preciosa- dijo guiñándome un ojo- y usted Katia, agradézcale a esta preciosa señorita que no perderá su empleo, pero no crea que no tendrá un castigo por tal atrevimiento…-dijo muy serio a la horrible mujer esa que lo miraba como si se lo fuera a comer ahí mismo…

Si señor- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios…y me lanzo una mirada asesina cuando Peter dejó de ponerle tención…

Adelante preciosa…disculpa el desorden pero la verdad no esperaba a nadie por aquí hoy…- me dijo seductoramente acercándose a mi lentamente y tomándome con ambas manos por la cintura-

Como haces que cualquier frase, por mas bienintencionada que sea termine sonando a acoso?- dije con una sonrisa radiante rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y acercándome más a él-

Bueno eso solo me sucede cuando estoy contigo últimamente preciosa…

Pues mas te vale…mmm…sabes venía a charlar de algo muy importante- dije mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello a la altura de la oreja-

Mmm…ah sí? De que si se puede saber?- dijo sin ponerme nada de atención.

Peter Johnson!- exclame lo suficientemente fuerte para que me prestara atención mas no lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie más nos oyera-

Sabes me encanta que me mandonees- dijo sonriéndome de lado y besándome profundamente.

A decir verdad no pude resistirme me era imposible no entregarme a sus caricias que me volvían loca hasta lo desconocido…para mi… trate de nuevo diciendo algo que seguro haría que me escuchara de verdad…

Mi amor, descubrí algo más sobre mi…visión..-dije tímidamente-

Que es?- dijo totalmente serio pero sin alejarse ni un centímetro de mi…

Bueno son varias cosas en realidad…-lo mire y me estaba escuchando atentamente aparentemente no me creía una loca después de una buena noche de sueño…- la primera es que cambió, pues ahora, bueno soy yo la que recibe el disparo- sus ojos se tintaron de pánico, me apretó fuerte y susurró:

No.

Espera a que termine si?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza y de hacer lo mismo conmigo- lo segundo es que descubrí que mis visiones son ocasionadas por decisiones que se toman, consiente o inconscientemente…

Como si se tratara de un plan?

Esa es mi teoría…todo pasa generalmente cuando pienso en algo o alguien…a veces no, supongo que no sucede del mismo modo cuando las decisiones no las tomo yo…creo q si me concentrara podría verlo mas claro, estas ocupado ahora?- dije esperanzada-

En realidad es hora de mi café, quieres acompañarme mi amor?

Me encantaría- dije sonriendo.

Llegamos al café de la esquina y tomamos asiento, la moza nos trajo la carta y pedimos dos capuchinos medianos con unos bizcochos para acompañar…

Bueno dime preciosa a que te refieres con lo de concentrarte? Concentrarte en que?

Pues todavía no lo sé…en la persona tal vez…o en lo que estoy esperando ver de alguna manera…esperaba q pudieras ayudarme.

Usted manda- dijo sonriendo

Bueno intentemos esto…tu piensa y decide que hagamos algo, lo que sea…algo que no sea complicado ya que es solo una prueba y veremos si yo veo que suceda si?

Muy bien- dijo y se quedó pensando y mirando un punto fijo, yo hice un esfuerzo enorme pero nada venía a mi…tenia la mente totalmente en blanco…

Y bien?- me interrumpió-

Nada cielo…no vi nada…a ver otra vez, lo mismo…

Bien.

Y ahí si vi algo, éramos nosotros besándonos cuando nos dejaban los cafés en la mesa…

Planeas besarme cuando la moza traiga nuestros cafés?- se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando lo dije…creo q hasta ahora no me había creído realmente del todo, era como que una parte de él solo estaba esperando que esta ocurrencia mía desapareciera.

Si…- su voz fue solo un susurro y se había quedado pálido, pues esto por más insignificante que fuera probaba que yo no estaba mintiendo y que ahora sabía cómo funcionaba esto-

Ahora me crees en verdad?- dije mirándolo con ternura- Dios…ha cambiado de nuevo…esta vez no pasa nada al llegar los cafés- claro debí suponerlo, Peter estaba medio grogui en la mesa todavía con los ojos que se le salían de las cuencas y…

Aquí esta su pedido jóvenes- nos interrumpió la moza finalizando mi visión en vivo y en directo.

Muchas gracias- le dije amablemente y continúe como si nada. Cuando Peter reacciono, unos segundos más tarde me dijo:

Que mas descubriste preciosa?

Que va a suceder más o menos en un mes…y que no tengo idea de que hacer al respecto…

Bien, no te pongas nerviosa si?...podríamos avisar a la policía…

Claro y no moriré porque estaré encerrada en el primer psiquiátrico que encuentren cuando cuente esto…- dije con frustración.

Cierto, cierto…mmm…- se despeinaba el cabello mientras miraba concentrado su café que todavía no había tocado siquiera- podríamos hacer una llamada anónima para ponerlos en sobre aviso.

Pero mi amor, eso de que nos sirve si no tenemos nada con que guiarlos, o al menos hacer que nos crean, no veo el lugar, no sé quién es la persona, no sé cuándo ocurrirá exactamente…solo se que sucederá, y eso me aterra…- él tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa y susurró-

Todo saldrá bien- y me miró con esos ojos tan preciosos- si?

Yo no conteste…no podía, ningún sonido salía de mi boca…una lágrima silenciosa rodo por mi mejilla, el se apresuró a limpiarla con su dedo pulgar y aprovecho para acariciarme la cara con una triste sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Todo saldrá bien…confías en mi?

Con todo el corazón- le respondí y se alzo por encima de la mesa y me beso tiernamente en los labios y sonrió complacido-

Como es que puedes ser tan preciosa?- me preguntó arrancándome una mini sonrisa tímida.

Suelo tener ese efecto en los hombres- dije pícaramente sintiéndome un poco mejor.

Tomamos nuestros cafés y volvimos a su oficina, no hablamos mas del asunto anterior y nos dedicamos un tiempito a charlar solo de nada, como solíamos hacer, una media hora más tarde me pidió disculpas pero necesitaba volver al trabajo, yo lo disculpé con la condición de que pasara por mí para cenar y él me dijo que tenía un lugar especial que mostrarme…me moría de la intriga asique me dio una pista…era muy viejo/a…eso no me decía absolutamente nada…pero no pude sonsacarle nada mas así es que me volví a mi casa en un coche que mando llamar Peter y me dejo en la puerta para luego marcharse… _que será esa sorpresa?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todas! Espero les este yendo bien! Se que me odian por este retraso tan grande pero la verdad espero que me entiendan, yo tengo una pequeña hija que esta por cumplir sus 2 añitos y he estado bastante ocupada con el estudio también ya que estoy tratando de recibirme, se que de todas maneras fue mucho tiempo, asique rápidamente quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y dejar este pedacito de "mientras tanto" para que vean que iba sucediendo con Jasper… ya tengo casi terminado lo que esta sucediendo con Alice, pero les dejo este pequeño consuelito! Besos y sigan leyendo! Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Livia Scofield Miller que siempre me ayuda con los capis!**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes principales son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**Capitulo 6: mientras tanto…**

Esa noche volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que lo recorría hacia más de una semana…no era simple calcular el tiempo ya que había pasado tanto que todos los días le parecían el mismo aburrido recorrido, por los establos, los galpones y las barraqueras en donde sus temporales huéspedes estaban aprendiendo de él sus mejores movimientos de batalla para la guerra, pero como buen ex soldado, la disciplina no fallaba, y sabia que ocurría hacia ya dos semanas…Estaba muy confundido, él, un hombre rubio, pálido como la cal, duro como el diamante, apuesto y varonil, ocupado y al mismo tiempo tan aburrido y vacio, sentía cerca de su duro y olvidado corazón un calor extraño…eléctrico, que lo ponía en sobre aviso de que algo estaba por ocurrir…con más de 50 años de experiencia en entrenamiento de neonatos sedientos de sangre para el Ejercito de su amante, María, comenzaba a tener sus dudas sobre muchas cosas que antes jamás se hubiera planteado… esta vida…su vida, lo atormentaba, el hambre lo mataba a veces, pero el solo recordar las miradas de todas aquellas personas que no llegaron una noche a sus casas sino que fueron reclutados obligadamente o peor…devorados por los reclutas y oficiales de este sanguinario y feroz ejercito, al cual él, el Mayor Jasper Whitlock entrenaba sin descanso durante un año, hasta que perdían su poder inicial y fuerza extrema de la juventud del vampiro neonato, era entonces donde su trabajo también lo convertía en un asesino desalmado, pero no, no era totalmente así, él lo sentía…sentía todo lo que los demás sentían y mas fuerte aun cuando sentían que irremediablemente morirían en sus manos…era una flagelación que tomaba siempre como un castigo por ser el monstruo que era, sabía que no tenía derecho de seguir con vida, porque ya que no estaba completamente muerto y continuaba pensando y sintiendo como sentía se consideraba medio-vivo…pero era inútil, todas las veces que trato de quitarse la vida haciendo enojar a alguien para que lo mataran y lo liberaran de su sufrimiento interno, María lo componía de nuevo y lo "consolaba" de vez en cuando, con alguna caricia posesiva y lujuriosa que él aceptaba de buena gana…pues no conocía otro modo de vivir que este… esa noche, estaba de platica con María, solían charlar después de tener sexo, pero esta vez había estado bastante desconcentrado…

-Porque tan distraído cariño?- dijo María con voz melosa mientras besaba suavemente su fuerte hombro y Jasper miraba hacia la nada sentado en la cama en la que se encontraban.

-Nada… es decir, no lo se…siento algo, raro.

-Raro?- dijo María alarmada, esos presentimientos de Jasper siempre la habían puesto algo nerviosa-Raro como qué?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé- dijo Jasper un poco exasperado, no le gustaba repetir las cosas, y de todas maneras ella nunca se preocupaba por problemas ajenos- y por qué te interesa? No suelen importarte estas cosas- dijo despreocupadamente.

-No digas esas cosas, pequeño sabes que tú me importas- dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras lo acariciaba y besaba en el cuello cerca de una de sus mas marcadas y profundas cicatrices- esto es nuevo- dijo señalando su nueva herida en forma de medialuna atrás de la oreja, y puso mala cara.

-Si, hay varias mas, este grupo es un poco problemático- dijo restándole importancia, distraído en sus pensamientos, eso a María no le gustaba para nada y él lo sabía.

-Detesto que no me pongas atención soldado- dijo seriamente deteniendo sus caricias repentinamente.

-Vaya, parece que te hice enojar- dijo con una media sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, sabía que a maría había que mirarla a los ojos cuando se le hablaba, pero después de tantos años como amantes, solo algunas veces recordaba esa regla tan fundamental para ella.

-Solo espero que no estés perdiendo el toque cariño…sabes bien como es esto- dijo recostándose nuevamente y pasando su dedo índice por el valle entre sus senos desnudos mirando al techo de su recamara privada, solo quería hacerlo enfadar, para vengarse de su falta de atención hacia ella, bien sabía que jamás encontraría otro entrenador tan bueno como Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper la miraba ahora, muy concentrado en sus ojos escarlata tratando de descifrarlos, no iba a mentir, María era hermosa en muchas aspectos, su cabello negro como la noche cayendo en las almohadas, desparramado pero sedoso como ningún otro cabello que hubiera tocado jamás, sus ojos grandes y orgullosos con largas pestañas adornándolos, su perfecto cuerpo esbelto a pesar de ser menuda, su cara fina y sus labios carnosos, toda ella era preciosa por fuera si, pero por dentro era obsesiva, orgullosa en extremo, dominante y despiadada, sin embargo, era más o menos todo lo que tenía, y sentía una atracción tan fuerte a ella como ella a él, incluso en ese momento, lo podía sentir…su indiferencia la excitaba, y su cuerpo desnudo lo llamaba aunque estuviera inmóvil…y él, era demasiado débil como para resistírsele, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría de todos modos. Se lanzo velozmente sobre ella que no lo vio venir, y miren que eso era difícil, y la tomo en sus fuertes y trabajados brazos, la agarro por la cabeza en un intento de dominarla, pues se sentía poderoso y más fuerte que ella.

-No olvides que jamás he perdido una pelea- soltó ronroneando y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Y tu no te olvides de quien manda- y le propino una bofetada, que por supuesto casi ni sintió, esto lo hacían como un juego, algo de violencia, por sus estilos de vida compartidos los excitaba a ambos.

-Tu tampoco- dijo totalmente descontrolado y con un brillo oscuro en la mirada, ciego de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera maría y sus piernas presionándolo a su alrededor o la manera en la que lo miraba, o sus perfectos pechos contra el suyo, así la tomo por el cabello y la hizo suya nuevamente, pero esta vez fue mucho más violento que otras veces, esta vez, no estaría satisfecho hasta que María gritara su nombre de placer y perdiera los estribos, y se sumiera a él, como tantas veces ella lo había obligado a sumirse ante ella. Y así sucedió…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras, como lo prometido es deuda…aquí esta el infierno que comienza a sufrir nuestra pobre Alice…si la verdad la pasará mal…a sique aviso que de aquí en mas los capis se ponen un poco fuertes, con todo lo que esto implica, si continúan leyendo es bajo su propia responsabilidad, bueno espero que les guste ya que lo escribo con toda la ilusión, si quieren darme alguna opinión o algún consejito no duden en dejarme un review, solo ruego que se escriba con respeto y como crítica constructiva ya que por ningún medio he faltado el respeto a nadie. Muchos besos y un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me continúan leyendo a pesar de las demoras! Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales son de Meyer, yo solo inventé la trama de la historia y algunos personajes.**_

La peor sorpresa de mi vida…

Estaba anocheciendo, la tarde se iba alejando llevándose con ella los últimos tímidos rayos de sol dorados, dejando un paisaje hermoso y naranja atrás… Estaba encantada mirando por la ventana de mi habitación que era gigante en comparación con las demás ventanas de mi casa, daba hacia el oeste así que siempre me deleitaba mirando el ocaso…no se porque siempre me habían gustado más que los amaneceres…el ocaso tenía algo diferente, traía las estrellas detrás…como me gustaban las estrellas, me senté en el peinador de mi cuarto y me mire en el espejo, de verdad me había esforzado esa vez para estar encantadora. Lucía un vestido de seda blanco inmaculado, con voladillos cortos como mangas y me llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía una cinta blanca perlada que ceñía el vestido a mi angosta cintura y cerraba con un moño en mi baja espalda, era tan sutil y suave que podía sentirlo acariciar mi piel, en cada roce, en cada pliegue, en el cabello tenía un prolijo recogido, pues es lo que más se usaba y me había dado un baño con cremas en el cabello (de mi propia invención) y había quedado impresionantemente suave y brillante, sin nombrar el aroma a fresias frescas que se desprendía de todo mi cuerpo…mi perfume favorito…mis pies llevaban unos tacones muy finos totalmente blancos para hacer juego, y a decir verdad me encantaban como estilizaban mis piernas, esa noche me sentía hermosa. Faltaba el maquillaje, mi parte favorita, me coloque solo un poco de polvo y rubor en los pómulos, mascara para pestañas y solo un poco de sombra en los ojos, adorne mis labios con un labial rosa crema que había comprado hacia poco pero no había tenido oportunidad de estrenar y sonreí complacida. Preste atención pues me había parecido escuchar el auto de Peter aproximándose por la entrada y así era, lo observe bajarse desde la ventana aunque tuve cuidado de que él no me viera a mí, estaba tan encantador, con una camisa celeste claro y unos pantalones de vestir negros que jamás le había visto usar y un sweater azul marino colgado en la espalda, se notaba que acababa de bañarse por su cabello mojado prolijamente peinado y despeinado en la parte de adelante formando una atractiva onda hacia el costado, antes de entrar pude ver que miraba al cielo y sonreía…_ Dios como puedo amarlo tanto en tan poco tiempo? _Me preguntaba a mi misma. Cuando toco la puerta esperé ansiosa en la entrada de mi habitación a que entrara y mi padre me llamara, no quería parecer desesperada (aunque lo estuviera) por verlo, además es deber de una mujer hacer esperar un poco al hombre antes de una cita, también es deber de la mujer hacer que la espera valiera la pena, y estaba segura que le gustaría ver lo bonita que había quedado esa noche para acompañarlo a donde fuera que íbamos… en eso escucho que me dicen desde abajo:

-Alice, cariño, Peter esta aquí ya- era mi padre, se notaba a la legua que lo quería de yerno cuanto antes-.

-Enseguida bajo papa- dije con mi mejor voz de despreocupación y me senté en el peinador unos 5 minutos más, retocando todo lo que encontraba medio centímetro fuera de su sitio. Luego baje armoniosamente la escalera, parecía una bailarina llevada por la brisa y sonreí con encanto al ver como Peter y mi padre se quedaban atónitos al verme, en mi padre podía verse la nota de orgullo y en Peter el asombro mismo.

-Buenas noches caballeros- fue mi saludo habitual-.

-B..b..buenas noches Alice- dijo Peter y se aclaró la garganta.

-jajajaja valla chico se te ha secado la garganta nada mas verla?- dijo mi padre divertido- ven toma un vaso de agua antes que te ahogues si llega a besarte-

-PAPA! – exclame avergonzada y poniéndome roja como un tomate-.

-Qué?- dijo como si nada el descarado de mi padre, mirándonos como si fuéramos dos lunáticos pero con una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

-Es muy amable señor pero no quiero que se nos haga tarde para…- dudo por un momento- nuestro paseo-

-Muy bien, solo espero que no vuelvan tarde…

-Descuide señor, estaremos de vuelta en un par de horas- aseguro con una sonrisa pícara y mirándome maravillado.

Saludo cortésmente todos al igual que yo y me tomo de la mano para salir al patio y subir al auto. Manejo despacio hacia un lugar que no conocía y me pidió que me tapara los ojos cuando llegamos, le obedecí muy intrigada y disfrute su cercanía mientras me acercaba a mi sorpresa a través de la arena, me encantaba la loción que estaba usando esa noche, era nueva, pues conocía todas sus lociones y esta no la había olido nunca. De repente paramos, se acerco a mi oído y me susurró:

-Llegamos preciosa- y saco sus manos de mis ojos sonriendo complacido. Ahí frente a mi había una hermosa estancia en una casa muy antigua (casi cayéndose a pedazos) totalmente arreglada para una cena romántica, había velas por todos lados para iluminar una pequeña pero cómoda mesita redonda, adornada con un mantel color crema de una tela muy brillante que no pude reconocer, dos sillas antiguas pelo muy limpias una a cada lado de la mesa y un juego de vajilla para dos completo arriba de la mesa. _Esto es absolutamente perfecto…_

-Espero que no te moleste que esperar unos minutos aquí mientras entro la cena preciosa-me dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Por supuesto que no mi amor- dije embelesada con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Como me gusta cuando me llamas así…- dijo y se marcho hacia lo que supuse era la cocina. Yo me acomode en la silla pero apenas me senté escuche un golpe seco, como de metal golpeando algo duro y creí que necesitaba ayuda en la cocina así que me levante y me dirigí al lugar por donde él había desaparecido de mi vista momentos antes sonriendo divertida, y fue entonces que sentí de cerca un golpe bastante parecido, también sentí un liquido espeso y muy caliente cayendo desde la parte alta de mi cabeza, y un dolor punzante y agudo en ese lugar, me toque la zona con mis dedos, vi sangre en mi mano y me desmayé…

Pasaron minutos, u horas, no lo sé…pero días no podía ser pues era de noche cundo una voces me despertaron, hablaban nerviosos, un hombre y una mujer, la voz de ella me sonaba familiar pero tenía pánico de abrir los ojos…que había sucedido?

-Eres un condenado imbécil, te dije que los golpearas no que adelantaras todo!- chillaba como loca la mujer y el hombre le respondió.

-Bah! Que no están muertos te digo, éste estúpido se lo merece por creerse tanto…además se lo debía…

-Ya lo sé cariño pero si no respiran no podremos pedir un buen rescate…además, una cosa es secuestrarlos y otra es acecinarlos…- decía esta vez melosamente la mujer… _donde he escuchado esa voz…donde!_

-Vaya parece que Romeo está volviendo en sí- dijo el hombre, y pude reconocerlo, era el cerdo de Richard, sentí miedo por Peter asique abrí mis ojos despacio tratando de que no lo notaran. Miré atentamente la situación, era horrible, Peter estaba amordazado y atado de pies y manos al barandal inferior de una cama vieja y desdeñada, sentado en el suelo, con un corte sangrante en la sien, los ojos desorbitados y el labio partido e hinchado, me miró horrorizado y los miró a ellos con un odio que si hubieran sido cuchillos ya no contaban el cuento.

-Par de imbéciles- balbuceó como pudo, pero entre la mordaza y el golpe se le entendía muy poco.

-Hola cariñito- dijo la mujer que ahora si reconocí como la recepcionista que me trató mal aquel día en la oficina de Peter- lo lamento pero tuvimos que ponerte a dormir un tiempito…tengo el presentimiento de que no te hubieras prestado para esto- le acarició la mandíbula con su dedo sensualmente y el corrió la cara como pudo poniendo cara de asco- será mejor que muestres un poco mas de aprecio, o ella lo pagará!- y me dio una fuerte bofetada.

Ahora m miraban todos a mí, por supuesto ya habían notado que tenía los ojos abiertos y que estaba escuchando todo. Yo estaba atada de pies y manos en una silla, cerca de Peter, con el vestido ensangrentado en la parte de atrás y un poco adelante, seguramente cuando caí hacia adelante mi sangre corrió directamente por mi cuello manchándolo todo, también estaba amordazada y adolorida, las sogas estaban muy apretadas a mis muñecas y por la posición se me estaban adormeciendo las manos.

Peter dibujo una mueca de dolor y miró hacia abajo derrotado, solo balbuceo de nuevo algo que sonó como a: hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero déjenla ir. En eso, Richard comenzó a atizarle un golpe tras otro y yo comencé a llorar y a gritar:

-Nooooo! Por favor por favor, déjalo, déjalo!, no le hagas más daño- mis lagrimas mojaban mi mordaza y podía sentir el sabor salado en mi boca, la horrible mujer esa se reía de mala gana de mis suplicas y después de unos cuantos golpes más que Peter aguantó le dijo a Richard.

-Ya está bien, que no soporto que esta zorra siga llorando como una Magdalena aquí…cuando te encargas de ella?

-Bueno, pensaba primero hablar unos temitas contigo primero- dijo y se la llevó a otra habitación para hablar en privado sin que Peter o yo escucháramos.

Peter levantó la mirada con una súplica de perdón en los ojos, yo no podía dejar de llorar…como no había visto nada de esto suceder? No entendía nada, me dolía todo y me partía el alma ver a Peter en ese estado, con la cara desfigurada por los golpes, sus ojos en agonía me pedían perdón, algo que no tenía sentido, esto no era culpa de nadie, entendía su mirada, cargada de tanto amor como la mía…miré a mi alrededor, estábamos un piso más arriba, pero en la misma casa, ya no sentía mis manos y me dolían mucho los brazos, no encontraba ninguna salida, no podía pensar en ninguna manera de escapar de allí los dos, o por lo menos de defendernos de alguna manera… En eso volvieron nuestros secuestradores a la habitación en que nos encontrábamos y nos hablaron calmadamente, como quien comenta el estado del tiempo, la mujer habló primero:

-Bien, es más que obvio que están secuestrados y que hasta ahora nadie sabe de su paradero, ya que esto era una sorpresa- se dirigió a Peter esta vez y dijo- de verdad no podías ser más ridículo- y rodó los ojos- en fin, de todas maneras salió perfecto para nosotros, todos saben que sus padres son adinerados asique les sacaremos un buen dinero con esto, la parte mala es que morirán indefectiblemente ya que nos conocen…pero bueno, todos hacemos sacrificios. Yo comencé a llorar y sollozar otra vez y fue esta vez Richard quien se me acercó y me rozo la cara con sus toscos dedos diciendo:

-No llores linda, veras que no soy tan malo como parezco.- Peter emitió un sonido gutural a través de su mordaza y yo miré hacia abajo con asco y lagrimas cayendo de mis enrojecidos ojos.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo la mujer y me abofeteó de nuevo, pero mucho más fuerte esta vez, dejándome la mano marcada en la cara-

-Para de una vez, no quiero que quede toda magullada!- dijo el hombre agarrándola de la muñeca con seriedad.

-Tú y tus estupideces, te acostarás con ella de todas maneras imbécil que tiene esto que ver- yo solté un grito de impotencia y Peter sollozó y tiro la cabeza para atrás con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el rostro desfigurado de la pena.

-Que se cómo voy a hacer las cosas mujerzuela y lo haré a mi modo con un demonio!- grito Richard sacándose de quicio por primera vez.

-Bien, será como tu digas, que hacemos ahora?- pregunto con orgullo herido.

-Ahora me llevaré a esta preciosura a la otra habitación y tú haz lo que quieras con este bueno para nada, excepto matarlo, quedó claro?- pregunto levantando su asquerosa ceja.

-Bien- respondió con fastidio la mujer y se giró para otro lado.

Pero nadie esperaba lo que comencé a hacer, empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas y a forcejear como podía, me volví loca, cuando vi a ese asqueroso hombre acercarse a mí con sus manos abiertas y su mirada lujuriosa…

-Tranquilízate corazón- me decía, pero yo estaba como poseída, ese hombre no me tomaría jamás, yo no lo permitiría de ninguna manera- Sabía que te pondrías necia asique me obligaras a hacer algo que no me gustará-

-Y un cuerno idiota- dije mordiendo con fuerza la mordaza, él saco del bolsillo del saco una pequeña agujita como con un dardo tranquilizante atrás y me lo inyectó directamente en el cuello, sentí que mi cuerpo era de manteca, se relajaron todos mis músculos y antes de caer desmayada nuevamente, lo último que vi fue a Peter gritar mirándome y forcejeando en vano y la puerta de la habitación cerrarse desde los brazos de Richard que me llevaba a la habitación contigua.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola mis amigas y amigos lectores, siento mucho esta demora, otras veces me he demorado un poco pero nunca tanto. Y esto es porque mi mama enfermó hace unos meses, ella falleció hace solo un mes y la extraño con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Por eso no había escrito hace bastante… Por eso y desde ahora toda esta historia se la dedico, porque siempre me ayudó a avanzar y hacer lo que me gusta, ojala lo disfruten tanto como ella . Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que animan mucho a seguir compartiendo! Si se animan me dejan alguno, siempre me pongo contenta al leerlos, y si hay alguna disconformidad por favor ruego que se dirijan hacia mi con respeto. Besos y espero que les guste… Este capi es mas largo, por la larga espera!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales son de Meyer, yo solo inventé la trama de la historia y algunos personajes.**_

Desesperación.

En cuanto caí desmayada en los brazos de Richard comencé a divagar en mi mente, todos los recuerdos felices que tenía, la mayoría con Peter y mi familia… mi familia…como los extrañaba, que pasaría con ellos? cuando reaccionarían y notarían nuestra ausencia? después todo fue absoluta oscuridad.

Desperté y lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que era de mañana, pero no podía moverme, estaba acostada boca abajo en una cama y todo el cuerpo me hormigueaba, sentía un intenso dolor en la entrepierna que no podía describir y notaba el gusto de la sangre en mi boca todavía… Apenas abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba sola en aquella descuajada habitación y que estaba totalmente desnuda. Intenté girarme sin hacer ruidos, solo por si acaso, y lo conseguí pero todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y los parpados me pesaban como si fueran de metal, la buena noticia es que no estaba atada ni amordazada, la mala era que no se por qué motivo no podía moverme fluidamente, mis pequeños movimientos eran torpes en las sábanas y no controlaba mis extremidades correctamente, aunque la cabeza me daba vueltas podía notar que pensaba con claridad ahora. Al girar la cabeza hacia lo que parecía una mesita de noche vi un vaso con solo un fondo de agua y una tableta de pastillas vacía al lado… esa era la explicación, este malnacido me había dopado y ya de paso era seguro que mi dolor en la entrepierna no era más que fruto de su asqueroso deseo por mí…y me dio tanto asco que quise vomitar mi propia bilis… me senté en la cama con cautela y me observé… solo ahí note que estaba más delgada, no era muy evidente pero yo si podía notarlo, mis piernas estaban amoratadas con cardenales por todos lados, marcas de manos y de lo que supuse era un cinturón en mis muslos y abdomen. No solo me había violado sino que también me había golpeado severamente, mi cabello estaba sucio y duro en algunas partes por la sangre que lo mancho en algún momento, tenía las muñecas casi quemadas por la soga con que me habían amarrado y no había rastro de ninguna prenda de ropa en toda la habitación. Retiré horrorizada la vista de mi demacrado cuerpo y pensé en Peter, tenía que encontrarlo como fuera, pero todo me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo se movía como aletargado, de todas maneras no me importó, decidí tirarme la suelo así tal vez mi cuerpo reaccionaría y podría levantarme. Lo hice y me dolió todo al estrellarme contra el piso desde la cama que pensé que no se veía tan alta. Me levante como pude y pegue la oreja a la puerta de la habitación y escuché un leve ronquido y el sonido de que un auto se alejaba… esperé unos segundos e intenté abrir la puerta, rogué a Dios que no estuviera cerrada y al parecer escucho mi plegaria, salí hacia una especie de corredor y busque en muchas habitaciones pero no encontraba a Peter. Tenía que caminar con sumo cuidado pues estaba descalza y había trozos de vidrio por todos lados. Me estaba comenzando a impacientar y el miedo de que esa horrible mujer despertara en cualquier momento me apretaba el estómago como nada lo había hecho hasta entonces. En la última de las puertas estaba Peter tal y como lo recordaba, amordazado y atado en el mismo lugar solo que estaba inconsciente de los golpes y también estaba mas delgado, seguro llevábamos varios días sin comer en esa horrible casona. Entré con las lágrimas mojándome las mejillas y me acerque a su lastimada figura, me arrodillé muy despacito y le toque la cabeza con la mano que podía mover mejor, al contacto se asusto y, aun dormido, dio un fuerte espasmo que calme de inmediato susurrando en su oído:

-Tranquilo mi amor, soy…soy yo…-y las lágrimas brotaron de inmediato cayendo en su mano, al contacto con esa humedad abrió solo un ojo (ya que el otro lo tenía tan golpeado que la hinchazón no le permitía abrirlo) y me miro llorando también, trató de hablar pero selle sus labios con un suave beso y le susurré- Estaré bien, iré por ayuda y volveré pronto por ti- y dibuje una tímida sonrisa para darle ánimos de no rendirse hasta que viniera con los refuerzos, pues en el estado en el que estábamos los dos era imposible que saliéramos de ahí en una sola pieza. Me levante sin hacer ruido alguno y me deslice hacia la puerta, le lance un beso que simuló recibir con su mano atada y me fui hacia donde fuera que estaba la salida sentía un vacío en el estómago y algo me decía que no dejara a Peter solo, pero que podía hacer? tenía que encontrar ayuda de alguna manera… pase al lado de esa mujer, y saque mi vestido de una caja sucia que estaba a su lado y me acerqué a la puerta sin ser oída. Cuando hice un poco de fuerza para abrir la puerta tuve una visión…Richard regresaría pronto asique me apresuré y salí corriendo. Jamás soñé que fuera tan fácil huir de allí, me puse el vestido como pude y eché a correr, pero, Donde estaba? jamás había visto tal paisaje, era una especie de colina con suelo árido, repentinamente tuve miedo de lo que sucedería cuando ese patán descubriera lo que paso y decidiera matar a Peter de inmediato para desaparecer lo antes posible, pero alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza de inmediato. Tuve que parar de correr porque no tenía fuerzas, casi caigo desmayada nuevamente pero tenía que conseguir ayuda y buscar a Peter, estaba tan desorientada, no tenía idea de hacia dónde ir y después de unas horas a pié note que empezaba a oscurecer, me eché a llorar al pie de un árbol añejo que tenía sus raíces desnudas hasta que me quedé dormida, reaccione después de lo que pensé que fueron unos minutos después pero no podía ser ya que estaba, aparentemente, amaneciendo. Caminé y caminé por un sendero un poco escondido que encontré y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme vi un pequeño pueblo en la lejanía pero caí desmayada del cansancio y el hambre. Cuando volví a despertar vi a un muchacho joven, como de mi edad poniéndome un pañito frio en la cabeza, yo me asusté al verlo y me esquine en la cama en la que estaba recostada como un animal herido reparando que estaba en otra habitación pero más cuidada y parecía ser un lugar acogedor. El muchacho habló muy bajito

-Shhhh…tranquila, todo estará bien linda, me llamo Marcus y te estoy curando las heridas, mi papá es el jefe de la policía de este lugar y te encontró inconsciente en el camino hacia el pueblo- Le estaba entendiendo todo lo que me decía pero no podía ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza para explicarle lo que pasaba. Lo único que salió de mi boca fue

-Dónde estoy?- dije observando al joven, parecía más alto que yo, aunque la verdad no lo sabía porque estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama, estaba vestido solo con una remera blanca, que aunque estaba impecable se notaba desgastada, y unos pantalones de jean bastante bonitos, llevaba el cabello un poco largo, hasta las orejas y tenía los ojos marrones miel, era bastante atractivo pero esos ojos no tenían ni punto de comparación con los de mi Peter…- PETER!- Grite de repente saltando de la cama de un salto aterrada. _Dónde estaba Peter y que había pasado con él?_

_-_No, soy Marcus recuerdas?- dijo entre divertido y serio tratando de entender el porqué de mi repentino pánico.

-No, no, no, Peter mi novio, Donde esta?- mis palabras no tenían sentido pues este chico no sabría nada de él seguramente pero si su padre era jefe de policía seguramente alguna noticia le había llegado.

-Ah…tienes novio…-dijo apesadumbrado mientras colocaba el paño húmedo devuelta en el cuenco arriba de la mesita de noche.

-Sí, es que…Ay no puedo recordar bien, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- me sentía tan mareada…

-Tranquilízate, le pedí a papá que trajera al médico para que te revisara porque estabas mal realmente, el Doctor Browns te revisó y dijo que tenías un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aquí, lo notas?- dijo tocando suavemente la parte de mi cabeza ubicada atrás de la oreja y hacia arriba, bajó la mano de inmediato rozando mi mejilla- sin contar todos los cardenales que tienes…bueno en todas partes…- dijo casi avergonzado y miró al suelo inmediatamente.

-Pero por qué demonios has mirado mis cardenales tu? es que soy una especie de bicho de circo ahora?- Dije enfadada, pues bien sabía yo por donde andaban mis cardenales y se centraban más que nada por mis lugares más débiles, como los pechos, los brazos mis piernas y la entrepierna.

-No! Bueno si… es que soy estudiante de enfermería y bueno me ofrecí para cuidarte aquí… porque es mejor que el hospital- lo miré sin comprender- bueno me refiero a que aquí puedo estar yo todo el tiempo para cuidarte y de paso estoy en mi campo de estudio, comprendes?-

-Sí… eres muy amable- en ese momento tuve una visión… Peter recibía un balazo en el pecho, en esa horrible habitación, sus ojos vacíos y golpeados, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, su última lágrima.- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- grite desgarradoramente y me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos, notando por primera vez que tenía el cabello más corto, bastante más corto, caía hasta las orejas en una especie de "charré" mal hecho, lloraba desconsoladamente y lo único que salía de mi boca era- Lo van a matar… YO LO VI, YO LO VI. POR FAVOR! NOOOO DIOS POR QUE?... Sálvenlo, por amor de Dios sálvenlo, la cabaña! la cabaña! Por favor Marcus sálvalo- estaba saltando de unas raras convulsiones como pez fuera del agua, y no dejaba de repetir, lo que a oídos de cualquiera, eran incoherencias.

Marcus se apresuró a salir de la habitación con cara de preocupación mientras yo seguía gritando y retorciéndome del dolor, porque una cosa era vivir una muerte una sola vez… pero yo tenía la puta maldición de verlo en vivo y en directo momentos antes de que pasara. Marcus volvió con una jeringa muy grande y lo que supuse eran un calmante pero estaba fuera de mi… no podía controlar mis espasmódicos movimientos ni por un momento para explicarme, y fue demasiado tarde, me inyectó el calmante y caí sedada nuevamente diciendo- La cabaña…salven…lo.

Cuando desperté me dolía abrir los párpados, y otra vez no podía moverme, pero esta vez era porque tenía una fuerte camisa de fuerza amarrada a los brazos, estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, sin ventanas y una sola puerta, asegurada por donde mirara y un pequeño orificio vidriado por el que se veía un joven de ojos miel enrojecidos por el llanto y la amargura grabada en el rostro, lo miré directamente a los ojos y susurré- Por qué?- y una lágrima tibia resbaló por mi mejilla hasta perderse en esa dura almohada. No era estúpida, siempre supe que nadie me creería lo de mis visiones a parte de Peter y para ese entonces mi amor debía de estar a tres metros bajo tierra, y había muerto esperando a que yo trajera ayuda… me sentía la peor basura del mundo, le había fallado a la única persona que había amado hasta ahora. Volví a dormirme mientras Marcus, del otro lado de la ventanilla de la puerta, se agarraba la cabeza y se lo llevaban.

-Volveré a verte- dijo para que lo escuchara pero ya estaba perdida nuevamente en mi mente, o la laguna que alguna vez fue mi mente. Perdí la noción del tiempo, sola en aquella habitación, pero me sedaban tan seguido que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido allí dentro, solo sabía que una mujer morena me sonreía a diario y curaba mis heridas, la de la cabeza era la que más me dolía, también esa mujer me cantaba bajito y me alimentaba con una pasta horrible verde y grumosa, yo no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado a ese loquero solo escuchaba lo que la mujer me decía. Un día que se encontraba bastante conversadora me toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre mientras decía:

-Vaya niña… yo no sé qué es lo que anda mal contigo, pero me alegra que ya no tengas fiebre- y sonrió- sabes? ese muchacho de ojos miel, como me dijo que se llamaba… Marcos creo, viene casi todos los días y te ve dormir, pregunta cada vez que viene cuando podrás recibir visitas, yo no sé cuándo podrá ser niña… parece que no estás bien de tu cabecita, hasta dicen que mataste a alguien… yo no creo… solo mírate, ahí, sola e indefensa, yo creo que nunca había visto tanta tristeza junta en un rostro en mi vida y mira que tengo ya 65 años, ja, ja, ja…- rió la mujer, ese día decidí hablar con ella, tome aire y note que ya no me dolía tanto el pecho como antes también note que ya no estaba atada aunque si tenía puesta esa horrible camisa de fuerza todavía.

-Es Marcus…no Marcos.- Eso fue todo lo que me salió…mi voz se sentía rara…ronca… tal vez era por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin usarla, la mujer me miró entre sorprendida y divertida y contesto:

-Vaya personaje, casi tres meses aquí y lo primero que dices es una corrección de un nombre?- y me sonrió- la verdad no me gusta hablar con las personas de aquí porque dicen incoherencias y hasta algunas veces, dicen cosas que lastiman…pero creo que tu eres diferente- la mire con atención… se notaban sus años, su piel estaba un poco arrugada pero su gran sonrisa podía amansar cualquier bestia.

- Discúlpame pero no recuerdo si me has dicho tu nombre- dije tímidamente, quería conocer el nombre de aquella mujer que llevaba casi tres meses cuidando de mí, _casi tres meses, donde está mi familia? por qué no vienen por mí? Any te extraño._

-No tienes por qué disculparte, todavía no te lo he dicho, me llamo Susana, y tú cómo te llamas? porque este lugar se maneja solo con números y ese lo recuerdo muy bien, eres la 226, pero me gustaría conocer tu nombre real, ese que tus padres te dieron…- dijo la mujer con cara de tristeza.

-Me llamo Alice Brandon, no soy de por aquí supongo… Donde estoy?- dije recordando que Marcus nunca llegó a contestarme esa pregunta.

-Estas en la ciudad de Baton Rouge, Louisiana, en un hospital siquiátrico, aunque eso seguro ya lo sabías…

-Cómo llegue aquí…yo nací y viví siempre en Misisipi, era un bello lugar sabe? cerca de la playa…mis padres y mi hermana…disfrutábamos mucho allí… sabe usted donde están?- dije con la amargura en la garganta y el pánico en la voz.

-Bueno…todo lo que sé es que ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico y que tú estabas desaparecida…y que te acusan de un asesinato…o de estar complotada para ello- dijo la mujer con cara de no estar segura si yo podría digerir tales noticias todas juntas. El dolor que sentía mi corazón en ese momento era tal que no encontraba la manera de explicarle a esa buena mujer que yo era inocente, asique después de derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas por mi familia dije:

-Peter…era mi novio y yo estaba tratando de salvarlo… lo amaba. El murió verdad? tienen que dejarme que les explique-

-Lo siento linda… no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte, como lo siento- y me acarició el cabello mientras agarraba unas sábanas sucias del piso y se dirigía hacia la puerta, supuse que no sabía si creerme o no…bueno si íbamos al punto, nadie me había creído una sola palabra.

-Gracias por todo Susana, es usted muy amable- y le sonreí tímidamente con la cara empapada de lágrimas. La mujer puso cara de pesadumbre, asintió y me dijo:

-Nos veremos pequeña, trataré de volver con alguna noticia, lo prometo.- Y dejó la habitación.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras pero cada vez que volvía no traía nada con que aliviar mi dolor, hasta que un buen día llego sonriente a la habitación con un pequeño paquetito en sus manos.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti- y me coloco una pequeña cajita celeste en frente de gamuza fina con un pequeño moño mas oscuro como detalle en la esquina, me sorprendió el no haberlo visto en alguna visión pero supuse que era la falta de concentración, ya que tres cuartos del día estaba totalmente sedada para que nadie escuchara mis "locuras".

-Qué es?- dije con una sonrisa en la cara, era tonto pero era algo del exterior, algo para mí, algo que me sacaría de allí de alguna manera.

-Es un dije- y me lo colocó yo puse cara de miedo- no te preocupes nadie te lo va a sacar porque pedí tu cuidado completo y como no te dan mucha importancia me lo concedieron- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias! pero esto te debe haber costado una fortuna Susana…no debiste- y es que el dijecito era absolutamente precioso! tenía forma de pequeña gota, era de oro y llevaba un brillante muy delicado en el centro, incrustado finamente.

-Oh querida, me hubiera encantado regalártelo yo, pero no llegaría jamás a juntar el dinero que esto cuesta…es de ese muchacho que viene a diario a verte, Marcus- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al corregir su error en el nombre de la vez pasada- y quiero decirte que como te consideran controlada mañana podrás tener tu primera visita, no es noticia que será este joven, de donde se conocen? parece apreciarte mucho-

-No lo conozco- dije atónita la enterarme cuanta atención recibía de su parte sin siquiera haber cruzado más de dos o tres palabras con él.

-Pues bien entonces, mañana lo conocerás- y sonrió.

-Si…- y pensé para mis adentros, _pero daría todo porque fuera mi familia la que viniera a verme_ …


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales son de Meyer, yo solo inventé la trama de la historia y algunos personajes.**_

Capitulo 9: La Visita Esperada.

Aunque estaba un poco desconcertada por el costoso regalo de Marcus y todo lo que Susana me había contado esperé ansiosa al día siguiente para reunirme con él. Es cierto que solo habíamos charlado una sola vez, pero al menos él tal vez tendría respuestas o al menos alguna explicación a todo esto…

Mientras estaba acostada le pedí a Susana que me quitaran la campera de fuerza, me molestaba muchísimo y casi no podía sentir mis manos la mayor parte del día, yo entendía que para ellos estaba loca por ver el futuro, pero no era así. Me considero un ser bastante razonable y entendido además, Susana dijo que por el momento iba a tener que esperar a que vieran como me comportaba con la visita, al parecer era cuando la mayoría de las personas allí internadas causaban problemas, lo acepte, no tenía de otra de todas formas… Susana dijo que quería bañarme ya que había estado sedada tanto tiempo que no me había bañado hacía casi una semana, yo no lo podía creer, jamás había estado más de 1 día sin bañarme, aunque para ser honesta, no me había dado cuanta de cuando me bañaron en aquel lugar, asique pregunte:

-Cuando me bañaron? Fuiste tu verdad? Que pena… no quiero que nadie mas me haya visto!

-Si pequeña, fui yo. Siempre te he cuidado yo- dijo Susana y sonrió-

-Entonces tu curaste mis heridas?- dije un poco avergonzada, no se porqué.

-Si Alice, yo te curé las heridas, que eran bastantes dicho sea de paso, y estas muy delgadita querida, siempre has sido asi?- dijo como estudiándome.

-No- respondí y miré al piso- Pero esa es historia para otro día- _me destrozaron en aquella maldita cabaña, no soy ni un 10% de lo que yo era…_

-Esta bien pequeña, no quise incomodarte- dijo Susana un poco afligida porque de repente se me ensombrecieron los ojos.

-No es nada, es solo que ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de ello- le dije y le sonreí un poquito para que no se sintiera tan mal.

-Bien entonces llamaré para que te quiten esa horrible cosa y te bañaré, no puedes recibir visitas así! y menos si es un muchacho!- dijo toda entusiasmada, esa mujer me hacía tanto bien, simplemente era un ángel en toda esa oscuridad.

Volvió con un neceser lleno de cosas y una llave, porque la tina estaba separada del baño de la habitación y cerrada con llave, seguramente para que nadie se ahogara en una rabieta. Un enfermero alto y rubio se acercó a mí, era extraña la sensación que tuve, me dio escalofríos de solo mirarlo a los ojos, eran muy extraños…todo en él era extraño… tenía el cabello atado en una coleta baja pero muy brillante, era muy hermoso y pálido pero de rasgos afilados y tenía una mirada tan penetrante que me puse a tiritar de la impresión, su rostro no era amable muy por el contrario era casi amenazador. Se acercó lánguidamente a mí, con una sonrisa curva en sus labios con los músculos de sus brazos trabados, en ese momento Susana dejó lo que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de baño y grito:

-Con calma James…es una niña y no va a hacer falta tu fuerza en esto, solo quítale la campera y vete, que debe tomar un baño.

_James…hasta su nombre me da miedo…_

-Bien como digas…Susana- y se me quedo mirando amenazadoramente por un rato hasta que tuve que bajar la mirada pues no podía soportarlo…este hombre no me gustaba nada. Me tomo y me dio vuelta pues las ataduras estaban por detrás de la campera en ese momento cuando estaba de espaldas a él me susurró al oído:

-No es lo que parece…nada aquí lo es…- y termino de desabrocharme la prenda con una suavidad que jamás hubiera adivinado. Se alejó lánguidamente y me miró por encima del hombro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lista pequeña?- me dijo Susana sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- estas lista?- repitió.

-Sí perdona…es que ese hombre es muy extraño…-dije mirando la puerta por la que el tal James había desaparecido.

-Si, no le hagas caso, es un bruto, solo lo quieren aquí porque tiene mucha fuerza y eso viene bien cuando hay algunos internos que pierden el control sobre pacientes en ataques de ira, es todo. No sirve para nada más que para aguantar golpes y separar gente. Es más, creo que sería mejor muchacho si tan solo sonriera de vez en cuando…- dijo pensativamente.

_Bueno pero no es que acaba de sonreírme? a mi? por qué me tocan siempre los desquiciados…Igual me siento incómoda en su presencia…y no es una incomodidad agradable, como lo era con Peter…Dios mi amor, te extraño tanto…_

-Claro…si se notaba un poco amargado la verdad- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Siempre, pero no le hagas caso y ven que la tina ya está llena, y te traje unas sales para relajarte, la verdad no sé si tengo permiso de tomarlas, pero diremos que fue un accidente! jajaja- rió cómplice, no pude resistirme a lo que fue mi primera risa en meses…me sentí liberada de un gran peso con el solo hecho de haberme reído y me sentí bien por haberlo hecho, después de haber llorado tanto, tantas pérdidas en tan poco tiempo, tanto dolor sobre mí, no podía dejar de pensar en mi familia…los extrañaba tanto. _Any, como lo siento preciosa…cuanto te extraño peque…_

Y me metí en la tina con esa agua calentita que me ayudo a relajarme muchísimo, no recordaba haber estado allí bañándome pero me hubiera gustado despertar solo en esos momentos… Susana era muy cuidadosa al pasarme la esponja con jabón cerca de las heridas, aunque ya casi no las sentía. Yo no paraba de mirarme las manos, me las desconocí cuando las vi por primera vez en tanto tiempo, las tenía descuidadas, mis uñas estaban despintadas y la piel se notaba áspera y reseca, esta no era yo… cuando terminó de bañarme Susana mire con amargura la horrible bata de consultorio limpia con la que me iban a vestir, extrañaba mis vestidos de algodón y mis zapatos de tacón, mi perfume favorito y mis accesorios del cabello, mis pulseras y anillos… Extrañaba todo, pero entonces vi brillando la cadenita que Marcus me había mandado con Susana, brillaba como una pequeña estrellita en la mesita del neceser que estaba junto a la bañera y no pude evitar sonreír. Sé que Susana lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Cuidadosamente me vistió y le rogué que no me colocara la camisa otra vez…ya me estaba traumando esa cosa asquerosa y dura, me hacía doler mucho y me hormigueaban los brazos durante horas hasta que se acostumbraban a la presión de las evillas fuertemente amarradas.

-Voy a ver si logro que algún supervisor te vea, tal vez lo convenza de que no es necesaria ya, pero por mientras, quédate sentadita en la cama quietita y pórtate bien si?- dijo Susana con voz maternal.

-Siempre me porto bien- dije contenta, tuve una visión y no tenía puesta esa campera horrible. Aunque la visión fue realmente corta y solo me veía a mí misma caminado por un estrecho pasillo de paredes blancas…

Cuando volvió, detrás de ella caminaba un hombre aparentemente de unos 45 o 50 años, la verdad no estaba segura, era muy pálido y tenía una mirada bonachona, una bata de médico y los ojos raros…no podía adivinar su color pero tenían, como decirlo, buenas intenciones.

-Veamos que hay por aquí, Hola Alice, me llamo Angus, y soy tu médico y supervisor. Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- dijo mirándome a los ojos y estudiando mis reacciones.

-Mucho gusto Doctor Angus, si comprendo lo que me está diciendo, no hace falta que hable tan pausado.- y sonreí tímidamente.

-Jajaja pero si esta niña esta mas despierta que muchos en este hospital!- dijo jovialmente, y supe que me ayudaría.- Qué es lo que necesitan? pues no adivino ningún problema por aquí.

-Lo que pasa Dr. es que Alice está muy adolorida con la camisa de fuerza las 24 horas del día puesta, usted sabe que lleva aquí varios meses y me parece que puede hacerle daño, y también creo que ya no es necesaria.- dijo Susana entre confiada y esperanzada retorciéndose las manos.

-Mmm… bueno por lo que puedo apreciar, esta niña está en perfecto control- dijo mientras me examinaba los latidos del corazón y el pulso- yo tampoco creo que sea necesaria, al menos por el momento. Muy bien señorita, le permitiré estar sin camisa de fuerza por ahora, pero al más mínimo incidente…- Dijo poniéndose muy serio y mirándome por encima de sus anteojos cuadrados.

-Si Doctor, le prometo que me portaré bien- dije sinceramente. _Ya tendré tiempo de hablar largo y tendido con él- _Doctor Angus, sólo una cosa más…-

-Si preciosa?- dijo el Doctor sonriendo.

-Podría hablar con usted sobre, bueno, ciertas preguntas que tengo que hacerle?-

-Claro preciosa, mañana en la mañana tendremos una sesión… usualmente pasa más tiempo antes de que un paciente solicite una o se le otorgue. Pero me parece que te la mereces- sonrió nuevamente y volvió a subirse los lentes.

-Muchas gracias- dije contenta… este hombre me iba a entender…_o al menos eso espero…_

-Bien Alice, estas lista para recibir a tu visita?, parece que ha volado el tiempo porque ya es hora pequeña!- dijo emocionada Susana. Me acomodó la cadenita y me dio unas zapatillas blancas de tela, muy cómodas e impecablemente limpias.- Son las zapatillas de recibir a las visitas, son mucho mejores que esas pantuflas con las que andas siempre en tu habitación vedad?- y sonrió como para darme ánimos. La verdad a mí me daba lo mismo en ese lugar horrible pero le conteste.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Susy, puedo llamarte Susy verdad?- dije medio divertida por la circunstancia en si…a que jamás me hubiera imaginado mi vida convertida en esto.

-Claro pequeña!- dijo feliz- así me llamaban mis hijos- y sonrió con tristeza…-Bien saldremos y caminaremos por el pasillo hasta la sala de recepción donde te estará esperando Marcus y allí se quedarán hablando por media hora como máximo, por ser la primera vez, luego si te portas bien, te darán más tiempo, yo estaré cerca por cualquier cosa, pero te daré un poco de privacidad pequeña, si?- dijo mirándome.

-Si, estoy lista- dije y salí caminando detrás de ella hacia donde se recibían las visitas. Camine por el pasillo viviendo mi visión y llegue a una enorme sala, el blanco de las paredes era demasiado brillo para mis ojos asique tuve que bajar la mirada hasta que se me acostumbro la vista a la claridad que entraba por las ventanas. No había mucha gente en el lugar pero todos se veían tranquilos a pesar del lugar en el que estaba, cuando levante la mirada allí estaba Marcus, sonriéndome aunque tenía los ojos llenos de ternura y pesar. Se paró de inmediato y se quedó mirándome, como esperando que yo dijera algo, en ese momento Susy lo saludo disimuladamente y se fue a sentar con una revista en un sillón cerca nuestro.

-Hola Alice- dijo nerviosamente Marcus y fijo la vista en el dije que llevaba puesto- veo que si te gusto.

-Hola, Si, es precioso, no debiste…pero muchas gracias.

-Siéntate por favor, tenemos un rato para hablar- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Me senté y lo mire como estudiándolo…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, se que ha sido muchísima la demora, perdón… pero espero que les guste el nuevo capi… retome un poco desde el ultimo para dar una descripción de la situación mas amplia y recordarles un poco la escena con la que comienza.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales son de Meyer, yo solo inventé la trama de la historia y algunos personajes.**_

Capitulo 10: La charla con mi Visita.

La habitación era amplia y bastante agradable a la vista. Tenía un imponente ventanal q daba a un parquizado en el exterior y las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso color crema. Aún así, habían guardias de seguridad estratégicamente ubicados por la sala, algunos caminaban distraídamente de un lado hacía el otro y otros solo observaban en silencio como se desarrollaban las visitas de los pacientes listos para intervenir si fuera necesario.

Marcus estaba muy guapo para nuestra charla, no pude evitar notar que su esbelta figura se veía muy varonil con los jeans azul oscuro que llevaba, una camiseta de algodón negra y sus mocasines negros. Su cabello claro y con ondas cuidadosamente acomodado. Sonreía de una manera extraña, una sensación de ternura, pesar y alegría mezclados.

-Y bien, como has estado? – dijo tímidamente acomodándose en uno de los pequeños sillones individuales enfrentados en los que nos habían permitido sentarnos. Yo también me senté en el sillón despacio (pues en aquel lugar no convenía moverse demasiado rápido, solo por si a caso). – Bueno, se que este lugar no es bonito en sí ni que estas tan bien como te gustaría… pero quería saber si te sentías mejor, de tus golpes … y bueno en general- Marcus hablaba atropelladamente y se había puesto notablemente nervioso.

-Tranquilo- dije dibujando una pequeña sonrisa- creo q estoy lo mejor q se puede estar en este lugar, mi medico es muy amable y Susy- dije señalándola con la mirada- es un amor. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, de ánimos estoy mejor, pues ya no me sedan tanto y mis heridas están sanando y casi no duelen.

-Eso es genial Alice, me alegra en verdad- dijo sinceramente. – Escucha… lo siento, por todo lo que paso- miro hacia abajo y dejo caer sus brazos sobre sus piernas débilmente, como si decir aquellas palabras, o recordar lo que había pasado lo dejara sin fuerzas- Yo no quería que terminaras auqui, de verdad – Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y pude ver la vergüenza que reflejaban. Sentí una enorme pena por él…

-Marcus tranquilo… estoy bien.- dije y sonreí un poco para calmarlo, y tuve éxito ya que él levanto sus ojos caramelo y se vio más calmado y relajado, necesitaba mi perdón.

-Gracias. – miró hacia el techo por un instante y continuó- sabes? cuando te trajo papá creí q estabas por morir, no sé por qué me asuste tanto- y sonrió tímidamente.- menos mal que no…

-Bueno la verdad es q tengo la mente hecha una laguna… no se si sea por los sedantes o los golpes pero hay cosas q no logro conectar.

-Como qué?

-Por ejemplo… no sé donde está la cabaña de la que me escape… - dije mirando al suelo

- Mencionaste una cabaña, a un muchacho, tu novio, le llamaste. Lo recuerdo, de que estabas hablando.

-Bueno supongo q mereces saber después de todo lo q me has ayudado, pero aquí nadie me va a creer.

Le conté las cosas q recordaba como mi cumpleaños, mi familia, mi Peter (se me hizo un nudo en la garganta no mas mencionar su nombre), de Richard, y del secuestro… Marcus tenía los ojos llenos de odio y dolor, tomó mi mano y la beso en el dorso, luego me miró y susurró:

-Yo te creo.

-Gracias- dije sintiendo un extraño alivio… Prometió hablar con su padre, pero sabía q no iba a ser tarea fácil convencer al jefe de policía de que yo no estaba loca y que valía la pena investigar un poco mi historia… Sea como fuere, estaba muy agradecida con Marcus y Susy por todo lo q hacían por mí.

-Bueno creo q hable demasiado de mí… no crees q es tu turno?- dije animando a Marcus a contarme algo de su vida.

-Está bien, es justo- dijo medio sonriendo- Me crié en este pueblo en el cual tuve una infancia muy buena en mi opinión, hasta que mi madre murió. Pesco una enfermedad pulmonar un día q hacía mucho frio- dijo recordando ese día- papá no había llegado aún y ella insistía en q si no limpiaba la entrada él no podría pasar por la nieve q se acumulaba… era tan terca sabes? – dijo entre tristes risas- siempre quería hacer todo perfecto. Así es que se quedo apaleando la nieve hasta que despejo la entrada tal y como quería q quedara, perfecta. Al día siguiente empezó a toser, tenía fiebre, recuerdo que le prepare su desayuno junto con papa por casi 10 días… y ella no mejoraba… sino que empeoraba, tenía temperatura y comenzó a toser y escupir sangre. Me prohibieron la entrada a su habitación desde ese momento asiqué no pude verla más… solo la escuchaba y le leía desde la puerta cerrada ella no dejaba de repetirme que yo debía ser fuerte y cuidar de mi padre… pues según ella él no podía hacer nada relacionado con la casa bien… Una mañana solo no contesto a mi saludo de buenos días habitual y escuche llorar a papá dentro de la habitación. Yo tenía 10 años y recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Cuanto lo lamento Marcus- dije apretando su mano suavemente- lamento que se fuera siendo tan joven y con tanto por disfrutar por delante…

-Si…era una mujer excepcional, hacen ya 11 años q no está y todavía puedo sentir su aroma en las mañanas y escucharla cantar como si estuviera preparando el desayuno… creo que soy yo quien debería estar por aquí y no tu- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que no… esas cosas quedan grabadas en la memoria del corazón, no de la razón… vas a recordarla toda tu vida y eso es hermoso.

-Si. Es cierto- dijo mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Crees que un día me dejen salir de aquí?- dije seria mirando hacia donde Marcus miraba.

Me miró extrañado y dijo:

-Por supuesto, y yo vendré por ti cuando eso pase- y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa… todavía recordaba a Peter y lo amaba con todo el corazón, pero cuando Marcus sonreía así, el dolor se calmaba un poco… era como un suave bálsamo.

-Bien es un trato- dije divertida y pude notar como la cara de Marcus rebosaba de alegría. Sin pensarlo acaricié la cadenita que me había obsequiado y sonreí.

-Ese dije es como tu- dijo

-Ah si?

-Si.

-Y como es?

-Sencillo, hermoso y puro.

Esas palabras me dejaron sin habla… no podía responderle nada porque yo no correspondía sus sentimientos hacia mí. Asique solo baje la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada… - dijo sonriendo amablemente.

En ese momento Susana se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo que nuestro tiempo se había agotado y que debían acompañarme nuevamente a mi habitación. Marcus se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, se la tendí y le agradecí.

-Bueno supongo que tengo que irme- dije un poco apesadumbrada.

-No te preocupes volveré a verte mañana, si quieres.

-Mañana? tan pronto de veras?- dije contenta.

-Marcus conoce las reglas de este lugar y sabe que con tu buen comportamiento les darán visitas seguidas. – dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Bueno, no imagino porque, pero es estupendo… entonces hasta mañana!

Después de la despedida me encaminé hacia mi habitación acompañada por Susy en todo momento y me alegre de tener un amigo más con quien compartir todo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno como van guapas! Aquí vuelvo con otro capi bien seguidito para aquellas que se quedaron con las ganas después de tan larga espera… Quiero agradecer especialmente a todas las que me siguen leyendo a pesar de las demoras. Este capítulo nos trae de vuelta a Jasper… después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él me pareció justo incluirlo un poco más, ya que no es central será la persona más importante en la vida de Alice y merece un buen lugar en mi historia no les parece? Sin más que decir les dejo el onceavo capi. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bien recibida, solo tengan en cuenta ser educadas al comentar ya que yo no falto el respeto nunca. Soy mami soltera asique me entraron ganas de dedicarle este capitulito a mi pequeña hijita de dos añitos… para ti Penélope ojala un día me digas que te gusto!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales son de Meyer, yo solo inventé la trama de la historia y algunos personajes.**_

Capitulo 11: Mientras tanto a lo lejos…

Era una noche tranquila como cualquier otra despejada y serena, Peter se encontraba ordenando una de las barracas en las que habíamos tenido combate esa tarde entrenando a los neófitos. Estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, los fardos de pasto estaban destrozados y regados por todo el suelo, rompimos varias vigas y hasta hicimos un agujero en uno de los costados. Esa tarde un grupo de 10 neófitos habían peleado contra Peter y yo solos… Ganamos como siempre, pero me temo que fue solo a mis técnicas de combate y a un par de aciertos por parte de mi amigo, pero ambos sabíamos que María sacaba del medio (y sin importar quien fuera) a cualquiera q se estuviera volviendo menos fuerte… Mi trabajo era deshacerme de ellos… y he aquí la ironía… Peter y yo sabíamos bien que María no daba segundas oportunidades y esa tarde no le había ido nada bien en la batalla de entrenamiento.

-Por qué tan callado?- dije acercándome a ayudarle con el trabajo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta a mi pregunta, quise ser amable, después de todo, yo lo respetaba mucho y lo quería como compañero.

-Sabes bien que está a punto de pedirte que me acabes… si es que no lo ha hecho ya y es a eso a lo que vienes por aquí…- dijo mirándome serenamente pero pude sentir el miedo en su interior. Yo ya sabía cómo controlar el don que había despertado en mí desde que tenía esta nueva vida… y así como lo controlaba, le envié bastas ondas calmantes para que se relajara mientras decía casi sonriendo:

-Tranquilo, no me ha pedido nada…-

-Bueno pues cuando lo haga, solo te pido que me des 10 segundos de ventaja y me des por muerto.-

-No hables sandeces hombre… que no va a echarte la bronca solo porque te ha ido mal en un entrenamiento... hay que reconocer además que esta tanda son bastante grandotes eh? Jajaja- dije para relajar el clima.

-Pues la verdad que si… creo que no teníamos gente tan corpulenta desde esa camada siguiente a nuestra llegada aquí…

-Sabes algo?-

-Que Jaz?

-Esa Charlotte no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que llego…- yo sabía muy bien lo que ella sentía por él… y el deseo que despertaba ella en mi amigo Peter.- Y también se que tú no te quedas atrás amigo! Jajaja- dije a carcajada limpia, sabía que esas cosas no se me escapaban nunca y me divertía bastante sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que todos sentían, bueno excepto cuando sabían que había llegado para liquidarlos.

-Si verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba un rastrillo para juntar el pasto de los fardos que llenaba el piso. –También lo noté pero no quise ser presumido y que no fuera cierto-

-Bueno si me pides confirmación- dije sonriendo- ahí la tienes…-

-Valla, si que es bella o no?-

-La verdad no es mi tipo pero te concedo que es bella mujer.

-Si ya se, tu tipo es mandón, orgulloso, de cabellos largos brillantes y con un pésimo sentido del humor-

-Por qué tienes que hablar así de María?-

-Lo siento amigo pero es la verdad.-

-Bueno, en realidad podría decirse que…-

-Que?

-Que María no es mi tipo…

-Ah si? y como es eso?-

-Bueno es que si habláramos de un tipo de mujer, pues ella no encajaría para nada.

-Bien dime cuál es tu tipo, tal vez me este poniendo cursi, pero quisiera saber atrás de que anda mi amigo sabes?-

-Ja j aja… bien veamos… supongo que mi tipo sería alguien digamos…-

-Bah! que no te de vergüenza hombre, que los muchachos también hablamos de esto sabes?-

-Bien… alguien más dulce y cariñoso. Menos…

-Mandón?-

-Iba a decir exigente… en cuanto a trivialidades se refiere… alguien mas audaz en cierta manera o mas…

-Real amigo, la palabra que buscas es real-

-Y autentica…-

-Bien quieres un ángel… si lo encuentras me dices de donde lo sacaste aunque creo q ya encontré uno para mí…-

-Jajajaja si que te dio duro no?

-Creo.

-Como sea, terminemos antes de que tengamos mas problemas, a quien le tocaba alimentarlos?

-A ti amigo además María quería verte en privado otra vez… no quiero ni pensar a quien le toca el numero esta vez…

-Bien supongo que tendré una nochecita atareada asique me voy yendo, terminas esto solo?

-Por supuesto amigo no te preocupes.

-Está bien, nos vemos enseguida.

Camine bajo la luna llena hacía las otras barracas y el establo donde los neófitos esperaban su alimento, la verdad es que me desesperaba un poco como comían… tan desesperados y esos pobres humanos eran desangrados en segundos solo para alimentar a bestias como nosotros. Habían tres encargados de traer a las personas al establo y yo era el encargado de supervisar que todo se llevara a cabo más o menos en paz y no muriera nadie en la pelea por tragar más sangre humana, luego de ellos comíamos María y yo y luego Peter, a él le gustaba estar solo para alimentarse y lo respetábamos… Los demás comían en otro momento del día generalmente en la mañana cuando nosotros entrenábamos al ejército. Llegaron los encargados con la gente media golpeada y sin entender donde se encontraban y la masacre comenzaba, dos veces a la semana… era una real locura. Muchos se desesperaban tanto que mataban a dos o tres vampiros en su búsqueda de llegar primeros a la tibia y gruesa vena del cuello de esas presas, era parte de mi trabajo volver a juntar a esos vampiros para que se alimentaran luego y se los dejaba bajo vigilancia… pues si eran ya débiles para estar allí, yo entraba en acción. Esa noche un niño o un adolescente más bien fue brutalmente golpeado y cayo destrozado al piso de tierra, cuando se recupero note que sus ojos ya no brillaban y María también lo notó, me miró desde lo lejos y lo supe, ese chico estaría hecho cenizas por la mañana. María se acerco lánguidamente a mí, sonrió y beso mi cuello justo debajo de la oreja, gesto que tenía conmigo solo cuando tenía que matar a alguno de los soldados. Asique lo deje disfrutar de su ultima alimentación esa noche y lo seguí al establo donde habíamos entrenado y que Peter había acabado de limpiar, estaba mirando la luna que estaba impactantemente llena y luminosa, me acerque a él y sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho y no tenía nada que ver con mi don… este sentimiento era todo mío… como añorar algo que no se tiene con profunda pena. Repose mi mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y cuando me miro sentí su gratitud hacia mi (éste si era mi don actuando) lo tranquilice y le separe el cuello del cuerpo con un rápido y fatal movimiento. Lo quemé como hacía siempre y me senté en el piso a pensar en la extraña sensación que me invadía el cuerpo. Sentía que alguien me esperaba y justo en ese instante sentí el aliento de María en la parte baja de la nuca y un húmedo beso que fue depositado a modo de saludo.

-Por qué tan pensativo mi amor?- dijo entre susurros María.

-Solo observaba lo tranquila que esta la noche-

-Hay otra tarea para ti esta noche teniente.- dijo recorriendo mis hombros y brazos con sus manos y presionando las yemas de sus dedos en mi cuerpo, gire y la acerqué a mí con un brusco e inesperado movimiento, sabía cuánto la enloquecía que yo hiciera eso, pero por una extraña razón desee que no fuera ella a quien estaba a punto de tomar. Ella gimió del placer que le producía que yo la dominara de vez en cuando… A mi casi no me produjo nada en verdad cuando otras veces su sola proximidad me hacía hervir la piel… ella lo noto:

-Que demonios te pasa?-

No le contesté… solo la mire en silencio… nada bueno podía salir de mi boca así es que la mantuve cerrada. Me dio un buen cachetazo y se alejo gritando con la voz llena de odio:

-Un día de estos me cansaras Jasper Whitlock!

No me importó en lo mas mínimo lo que acababa de ocurrir…y la verdad no sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo solo sabía una cosa. Mi tiempo allí se había terminado… comenzaría a buscar la manera de alejarme de allí de inmediato….


End file.
